Unexpected love ( Renichi )
by cutefangirl
Summary: Renichi Renji X Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

After Ichigo and his friends had saved Rukia from soul society they returned to the world of living. While Rukia was staying in soul society to regain her powers, Ichigo was the one to take care of Rukia's work in the living world.

"Why the heck is it so many hollows, was it always this many?" The orange haired teen said while slicing one of them apart.

"Kurosaki-kun watch out!" Inoue screamed to warn her friend from being crushed by a hollow and jumped in front of it to make sure it wouldn't hurt her secret crush. She got hit and flew a couple of meters away. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when he saw his friend lying on the grass, not able to move. Why the hell would she do something something as stupid as jump in front of a hollow? He felt how his anger overtook his entire body as he lifted his zanpakuto, ready to put this whole fight to an end. "Damn it, you son of a bitch you're going to regret that!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I didn't stop her and now look, you're all stuck in this hospital, first you, Ishida, then Chad and now Inoue. And argh the hollows keep coming all the time and..-and.."<p>

"Kurosaki enough already. We won't get better faster even if you stand here and scream like that." Ishida said in an attempt to calm the tired and upset orange head.

"Yeah i know, but I can't help it, it's like everything is my fault, just look at you." He said as he stared at his three friends lined up in hospital beds. Ishida just shook his head calmly as he said "It's not your fault and you know that. You're just tired go home and sleep, you need to rest".

Ichigo let out a sigh, he really felt like he should stay and make sure that everything was alright with Inoue when she woke up. But after considering if he should leave or not, he decided to do what his friend had told him. After all he hadn't slept for like two days.

On his way home he remembered he had left his keys on his bed this morning when he hurried to the park to kill some hollows. And on top of that, his dad and sisters were out of town and was supposed to be away for a week, which put him in a rather hard situation so he decided to freeload at Urahara's shop.

Standing outside of the shop he thought, "Ugh should I really do this to myself? It will be a pain in the ass. Well rather this than Keigo's place." He opened the door and stepped in

"Oi Urahara-san, is it okay if I stay here this week?" He asked as he entered the kitchen where the blonde shopkeeper sat drinking his tea. Upon hearing Ichigo's voice, he put the teacup back at the table as he lifted his head to meat the teens gaze.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, I didn't think you would pay me a visit. But of course you can stay here, after all your father is a good friend of mine." The green dressed man grinned

"Thanks, I owe you." Ichigo tiredly said while taking off his shoes and jacket, giving them to Tessai who offered to take care of them.

"Not at all, don't mention it." The blonde said with a smile crossing his feature.

Ichigo just looked at him and said, "Okay, well I'm going to sleep. I'm very tired." He yawned and stretched his arms up in the air, his eyelids felt heavier with every passing minute, so going to bed at once would probably be the best choice.

Urahara kept smiling at him as he said. "Goodnight Kurosaki-san, tell me if you need anything".

Ichigo turned around and walked to the bedroom Urahara always has prepared for guests in case someone from soul society would come and need a place to stay. He opened the door but couldn't see anything since the lights was off, he took out his phone from his jeans pocked and used it as a flashlight. But even though he did and it actually lighted up the room a little, he tripped on something..

"OW!" Someone said while Ichigo voiced "WTF?"

The light went on and the orange haired teen looked up only to see a ridiculously huge grin on a ridiculously annoying man's face, Urahara was now standing in the doorway, waving his fan in front of his face as he said. "Oh, Kurosaki-san I forgot to tell you, you got a roommate." Definitely enjoying the sight in front of him.

That was when Ichigo realised he was lying on something, or to put it more accurately, he realised that he was lying on someone. The teen looked down and saw Renji beneath him.

Renji looked confused as if he had no idea about what had just happened. "Hey see where you're falling idiot." Renji said with an annoyed expression when his mind finally caught up to the situation

"You said what? You son of a bitch" Ichigo instantly snapped, it wasn't really his fault that the red head had been in his way.

"You heard me, brat." Renji shouted, being really annoyed for being interrupted in his sleep. Ichigo was just about to say something, when he realised

"Wait what? What do you mean with roommate? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ichigo said as he stared at Urahara.

"Goodnight." Urahara said before he fled out of the room and closed the door. Ichigo just stared at the spot Urahara had been standing just a few seconds earlier, there were no words for how pissed off he was right now. If he hadn't been so tired and exhausted he would probably had started an argument, but right now he was to tired to even care.

"Hey get off me already." Renji said from where he still lay under him and pushed Ichigo off. Ichigo caught himself with his arms so that his head wouldn't hit the floor. He didn't even bother to snap back at the older shinigami, instead he stood up and took a look across the room, it was almost empty except Renji's stuff and the mattress Renji was lying on. Ichigo walked out of the room and went out to the kitchen where Urahara sat and again.

"Hey Urahara-san can you bring me a mattress."

Urahara covered his smile with his fan as he said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you? Well I threw them out , they where old so the only one I have left is the one Abarai-san is lying on. I've ordered new ones though, but they won't be here before another two weeks. If I knew you would have come I would have saved one for you too". Ichigo stared at the man, he could tell that Urahara was smiling behind his fan, but didn't give much thought to it since the man almost always had that annoying grin plastered on his face

"Okay, but where am I supposed to sleep?" Ichigo asked, still eyeing the older man. Now Ichigo could see his whole face since he had lowered the fan. Ichigo saw how Uraharas grin grew even bigger, before finally he realized "No you don't mean..." Ichigo watched as the grin on the other mans face grew even wider, if that's even possible.

"You can't be serious, right?" Ichigo said as he raised his voice.

But Urahara just kept grinning and calmly said "I'm as serious as I can be"

"The hell.., No I won't sleep with Renji, I won't!" Ichigo shouted. Urahara just raised his fan again and said "Well I don't think you got much of a choice, do you Kurosaki-san?"

* * *

><p>When Ichigo came back to the room, Renji sat on his mattress "Didn't you go to get a mattress?" He asked when he saw that the teen came back without one.<p>

"Well he didn't have any other except the one you're sleeping on." Ichigo scoffed. First Renji just stared at him, looking really confused before he realised and hell no he wasn't letting that happen "Hell no you're not sleeping with me!"

"Who the hell would?!" Ichigo shouted, getting really pissed. Not only because Renji thought that he would actually do it, more because the only choice he had left was sleeping on the damn floor.

"Well alot of people dreams of sleeping in the same bed as me." Renji smirked, feeling quite proud about his popularity.

"The hell there is, and even if there was, I would not be one of them." Ichigo shouted as he laid down on the floor in the corner of the room and put a blanket over himself.

Renji didn't even bother to answer. He was too pissed for that. Seeing how the teen closed his eyes, he decided to go to sleep himself, but before falling asleep he couldn't help but insult the kid one last time "G'night, brat."

"G'night, asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

" Ichigo, oi Ichigo wake up."

" What do you want?" Ichigo mumbled still half asleep as Renji tried to yank him awake.

"Come on there's a hollow." Renji whispered, in a attempt to not wake the whole place up. Renji rose from where he sat next to Ichigo on the floor as he got out of his gigai.

"Again? They have been coming none stop for this past few weeks." Ichigo tiredly said as he rubbed his eyes. He still sat on the floor as he watched renji get out of his gigai and decided to do the same thing. He pressed his combat pass against his chest, making his human body fall back to the floor. Renji corrected his shinigami uniform before heading to the door.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm here to help ya. Come on lets go."

A few hours later

"Now I understand why I was commanded to come here and help Ya." Renji said as he threw himself onto the mattress, making him growl in pain since the mattres wasn't very thick. Ichigo eyed him, lifting his eyebrow at the redhead for having done such a thing when it was obvious that the landing from the short fall wouldn't be pleasant.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You can go back if it's too much trouble for you, I never asked for help anyway." Ichigo muttered, not liking the way Renji spoke to him. He almost made it sound as if Ichigo wasn't strong enough to take care of things all by himself.

Renji ignored Ichigo's comment. "But those hollows were pretty big." He said as he looked at Ichigo from across the room.

"Yeah I know, be prepared they keep getting bigger and bigger every time we see one, there must be something wrong..." Ichigo said the last part mostly to himself, not wanting to jump to conclusions too fast. "But let me sleep now I'm tired and I only have another hour that I can get some sleep before I have to go to school." The teen said as he got back into his gigai, still lying on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Oh right I forgot that you're still just a brat who still has to go to school." Renji teased. But Ichigo didn't answer, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked with heavy steps into Uraharas kitchen, The dark rings under his beautiful chocolate colored eyes, caused by the lack of sleep he's had lately, were clearly visible and made his normally youthful face look much older than he really is. The shopkeeper who sat around the round table, drinking his tea couldn't help but feel pity for him. He knew exactly how tough it must be for the young substitute to make his life as a soul reaper go well together with his normal life as a normal human teen. Knowing how much the orange head hated when someone pitied him, Urahara decided to act as normal with the teen as possible.<p>

"Well hello Kurosaki-san, I didn't see you this morning." Urahara said and filled his cup with tea once again.

Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh as he slumped down on one of the pillows around the brown wooden table "I know, I over slept so I had to hurry." Ichigo said as he tiredly buried his face in his hands.

"And why might that be?" Urahara asked, even though he was fully aware of the answer.

The orange head lifted his head and let out a growl, he were so tired he barely had enough power to move his body "Well first of all I lack of sleep, secondly I have to sleep on the floor and, last but not least, I have an annoying roommate." Ichigo said as he rested his head against the table, he really had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"And you're the one to talk?" Ichigo lifted his head to see Renji standing in the door way with a shit eating grin, having his tattooed arms crossed over his muscled chest. "And you're only complaining about the floor just because you're not man enough" Renji smirked at his own assault, seeing how the teen immediately dropped his calm and snapped at him.

"Shut up!" the teen growled, he really wasn't in the mood for an argument with Renji. All he wanted was to be left alone, and maybe if possible, get some more sleep.

Seeing Renji's successful attempt of annoying the poor teen, Urahara couldn't help but play the same tactic back at him "Well how about you sleeping on the floor tonignht Abarai-san?" Urahara said.

"No way. I'm going to sleep on the mattress." Renji immediately protested, not willing to give up his comfortable sleeping spot to sleep on the cold and hard floor instead.

Ichigo who quickly caught on to Urahara's plan, decided to play along. "Why, aren't you man enough?" Ichigo teased, using Renji's own words against him.

Renji didn't look very happy, not appreciating how they were both ganging up against him. "Yes I am, but that's not the thing." Renji said.

Being able to sense that victory was near, the shopkeeper pulled the final straw. "Then what's the thing Mr. Freeloader-san?" Urahara questioned with a giant smirk.

Renji felt embarrassed. Why the fuck did the blonde always have to take that up? He fucking hated it! And the fact that he was the only one to be called 'freeloader' made it even worse. It wasn't like he was the only who had spend some nights there while staying in the human world. "Fine I'll sleep on the the floor." He mumbled so quiet it was almost unhearable.

Ichigo gave the blonde shopkeeper a grateful smile as a thanks. Once in a while the shopkeeper actually could be more than just an annoyance. "In that case I'll go and sleep now. I almost fell asleep during class." Ichigo said as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, already? You'll miss dinner in that case." Urahara said as turned in his seat to face the teen who was on his way out of the room.

"Don't worry about it. Renji can take my portion if he likes." Ichigo smirked, making Renjis embarassment even worse.

* * *

><p>The darkness surrounding him felt so empty. Everything seemed so lifeless as if the darkness had killed even the slightest sign of life. He couldn't hear a sound. Not once had Ichigo felt this lonely, so abondened. A cold wind raced over his body, making him shiver. The cold breeze grew stronger with every passing second. Ichigo did his best to shield his body by embracing himself, though it did nothing to stop the cold and shivering as his body trembled against the wind. All of a sudden he wasn't alone anymore, he was surrounded by shadows. Shadows that approached him, shadows that choked him. Voices...was he hearing voices? Were they really talking to him? Yes they were... but what were they saying? It all sounded like mumbles. Ichigo couldn't breathe, he tried to move his body but the shadows kept him still. His vision was blurred as he struggled for air. "Ichigo!" was somebody calling him? "Oi Ichigo". Hearing the voice call out to him he realised it was all just a dream, a nightmare.<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes to leave the horrible place existing in his mind, to once again step in to his much safer reality.

Seeing Renji hovering over him Ichigo figured pretty fast that Renji had been the on calling his name. "What? Another hollow?"

Renji stared at Ichigo as if he had second thoughts about what he was about to say, letting out a sigh he finally responded. "No." Concentrating his gaze on the floor, which he decided to do instead of looking at the still exhausted teen.

The said teen felt confused. If there wasn't a hollow, why the hell had Renji woken him up? "Then what?" Ichigo asked quite annoyed.

All of a sudden, Renji's expression totally changed. Instead of looking awkward he almost looked desperate. "Let me sleep with you." Renji said and tried to make room for himself next to Ichigo on the mattress.

Even though Ichigo had heard Renji's words clearly, he had a hard time understanding them. "What, wait, what?" The teen voice filled with surprise when the meaning of the words finally sunk in. Renji couldn't be serious... right?

"You heard me, come on move your ass a little" Renji said as he tried to make room for himself by pushing Ichigo aside.

"No, stop it" Ichigo said and pushed Renji back. Ichigo refused to sleep together with renji, it was way too embarassing and on top of that, it wasn't like Renji had offered him to sleep on the mattress the night before.

"Come on there's room for both of us. Don't be so mean." Renji pushed harder.

"I don't care so leave me alone!" Ichigo's cold voice echoed through the dark room, Ichigo realized first after that he had yelled at him, when all Renji done was to try to get a more comfortable sleeping spot.

"Fine." Renji said, sounding pretty pissed as he backed off.

Ichigo stared at the redheads retreating form. All of a sudden he felt guilty to make the soul reaper sleep on the floor, after all he knew how hard it was to sleep on the floor and maybe he was to hard on him. Damn it Ichigo, why do you have to be so softhearted... Ichigo sighed. "Fine, you can sleep here." Before he knew it, Renji was already next to him and fluffed the pillow.

"I knew you would let me." Renji smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't touch me or breathe on me. I don't want to feel your disgusting breath on me." Ichigo said and turned on his side to faced the wall.

"Whatever." Renji muttered, hating Ichogos childish attitude. Renji closed his eyes, having his back against ichigo, but before he drifted off to sleep he shot his eyes open as he could hear Ichigos laugh fill the room

"pfft... and you said I wasn't man enough to sleep on the floor." Ichigo teased, taking advantage of the situation.

"Shut up and sleep!" The pissed redhead commanded before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

The orange haired boy opened his eyes after a full night of sleep. He felt so relaxed, after all he hadn't been able to sleep for a whole night in a very long time. He looked at the red haired man who was still sound asleep next him.

He went out to the kitchen where Urahara and Jinta already sat.

When the shopkeeper saw Ichigo enter the kitchen a big grin quickly creeped up on his face "Good morning Kurosaki-san, slept well?" The blonde middle-aged man greeted as he lifted his teacup to his lips. Ichigo joined them around the table.

"G'morning, Yeah for the first time in a very long time I slept pretty well." He answered and took the cup of coffee Jinta had poured for him. Urahara smiled at him, he was happy to see the teen back to his normal self again. they kept eating their breakfast in silence as Renji entered the room "Good morning." He greeted and sat down next to Ichigo.

Ichigo observed how the sight of the redhead made the blond grin even wider than earlier. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah pretty well." Renji answerd as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"So the floor wasn't too hard for you?" Urahara said and lifted his fan to cover his smile. Renji immediately choked on his tea, cursing as he spilled the cup all over the table, how could the blonde even know that? it was in the middle of the night and he had been sure that no one was awake. Ichigo who sat next to him felt how his face heat up as a dark shade of pink painted his normally tanned cheeks. This was all so humiliating and for some reason the middle-aged man found it funny. "Oh don't feel embarrassed, I just happened to pass the room in the middle of the night and heard your very interesting conversation." He said and made them even more embarrassed.

"Em.. I'm going out." Ichigo said and rose from the table, he was too embarrassed. Damn Urahara, he was always looking for someone to humiliate.

"Where? you don't have school today, it's saturday." The red haired shinigami hurried to say before Ichigo had a chance to leave the room.

"Yes I know, I just feel like going out for a bit." The teen said opening the door. Even though Ichigo stood with his back facing the redhead, Renji could tell that the blush still hadn't disappeared.

"Then I'll go with you." Renji said and followed the younger man out. There was just no way that he would let Ichigo escape while he stayed to get even more humiliated by the blonde man. He rather escaped with Ichigo.

* * *

><p>It took some time before any of them said something. The tension was still awkward between them. If Urahara hadn't witnessed it, It wouldn't have been this awkward. The fact that someone knew about it was just too much, Ichigo just couldn't stand it.<p>

"You dont have to come with me if you don't want to." Ichigo said and looked at the taller man walking beside him.

"Na, it's alright, I came by my own free will." He reminded him as he kept his gaze on the road before them. "Where are you going by the way?" He then asked as he realised that he had followed Ichigo without the slightest clue of where they were heading.

"Nowhere special, I just needed to get out of that place." The teens voice came out soft, almost as a whisper. In that moment Renji found the teens expression so peacful and relaxed that Renji had a hard time to stop staring at him.

"I know what you're talking about, at least we got one thing in common." Renji said actually smiling.

Ichigo returned a small smile himself, all of a sudden it felt good talking to Renji. Not a slightest sign of awkwardness at all.

As they kept walking they approached a mass of people staring on something. "Hey what's happening over there ?" Ichigo's curiosity took over as he walked over to the crowded mass of people to see what was happening.

Renji was just about to follow, but stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Abarai, oi Abarai!"

Renji turned around to see a very familiar face. The wolfish grin instantly made it's way up on the redhead's face as headed towards his friend.

"Shuuhei, hi what are you doing here?" He asked.

The raven smirked as he approached Renji. "I was commanded to come here and help you, captain commander suspect that something's wrong."

Hearing this reminded him that Ichigo had mentioned something like that too. "Yeah, Ichigo suspect something like that too." Renji said.

Shuuhei nodded as he looked like he was in really deep thought, though he soon returned to normal as he asked. "Where are you staying?"

"At Urahara's place, but sorry it's full, Ichigo stays there too." Renji said.

Shuuhei lifted a eyebrow, looking pretty confused. He knew for sure that Urahara had room enough for more than two guests "But if it's only the two of you, I'm sure there would be room for one more" he stated.

"Well actually there's plenty of room but only one mattress" Renji confessed before realizing his mistake. He prayed to the gods that Shuuhei wouldn't ask about it, Cause he knew that if Shuuhei got a chance to make fun of him, he would definitly take it.

Shuuhei smirked when hearing this, If his suspicions were correct, he could have alot of fun with this information. "But if there is just one mattress... and both you and Ichigo are staying there..."

Before Shuuhei had the chance to finish his sentence, Renji hurried to fill it in for him. He didnt want to hear it coming from Shuuhei's mouth, as he was sure Shuuhei would start teasing him about it. "We had to sleep together." Renji said in more of a hushed voice than he had intended, making him sound like he was hiding something.

Shuuhei noticed this and he suddenly felt quite suspicious. "Did something happen between the two of you?" He asked.

The question came as a complete shock, what the fuck! Renji wasn't gay. He didn't have anything against gay people, he just didn't like guys in that kind of way and he thought Shuuhei knew that, but appearently he was wrong. "What? No, of course not, he is just a kid and on top of that a guy." Renji said.

Shuuhei stared at him as a light bulb popped up in his head. "Really? Well you wouldn't have a chance with him anyway" shuuhei smirked.

"What the... of course I would!" Renji knew for sure that he was very attractive. He had many admirers and some of them are even guys. So why wouldn't Ichigo be one of them?

Shuuhei smirked, knowing that his plan was working. "Are you kidding? Have you seen how popular he is among the girls in soul society? That human girl Orihime have a crush on him, I can tell."

"Yeah, so what?"

Shuuhei sighed. "The kid is very good looking. There's no way he would fall for you of all people".

Renji smirked as he realized Shuuhei's plan. "Wanna bet? If I can make him fall in love with me, you have to do all my paper work when we're back in soul society".

Shuuhei grinned back. "And if I win?"

"You'll get what ever you want." Renji answered.

"Then it's a deal." Shuuhei said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the second chapter of unexpected love hope you liked it =D<strong>

**next chapter will be up soon =3**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. unexpected love chapter 3

Renji's pov

After my conversation with Shuuhei I walked over to the mass of people to find Ichigo. It wasn't so hard to find him, he was the only one with orange hair. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was right behind him. He turned around to face me

"Where did you go?" he asked

"nowhere, I just met shuuhei"

"is he here too?"

"yeah, he came this morning" I said scratching the back of my head.

"oh, so where is he supposed to stay? you told him that it's full at Urahara's place, right?"

"yes of course don't worry about it" I said and started to walk. He followed me and we went side by side but kept our distance from each other. None of us said a word and I started to get this uncomfortable feeling "um.. thanks" I said to break the silence.

Now he gave me a confused look "for what?"

I grinned "for letting me sleep with you"

he blushed a little "oh, that, don't worry about it" he said. He was embarrassed, I could tell, he avoided to look me in the eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun" we heard someone calling. It was a girl "hey" Ichigo said smiling

"Hi" she said and walked over to us. "where are you going" she asked smiling at Ichigo. I guess Shuuhei was right, the kid is popular among the girls. Just look at the way she smiles at him, makes me wanna punch something. Seriously how can anyone fall for such an annoying kid as Ichigo...

"Well i'll be going then" she said still smiling like an idiot.

"bye" we said and started to walk again.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

"Argh... how long are we going to walk" I said, almost screaming.

"if it bothers you go back, just shut up already"

"let's go back now you damn brat"

"who the hell are you calling a damn brat?" he said punshing my arm.

I tried to calm down, after all I had to make him fall in love with me, not hate me. "sorry" I said. Okay now its time to charm him

"hey Ichigo let's go back and sparr" I said smiling.

He sighed "okay.. but only so you can stop complain, it's annoying"

"you're back, already?" Urahara asked as we entered the kitchen.

"yeah, we're going to sparr in the training grounds" I said and opened the door to the basement. I climbed down and Ichigo followed right behind me.

"okay, let's start" Ichigo said and lifted his zanpakuto (sword)

_after a while_

"hey let's take a pause" I said while wiping away sweat drops from my forehead.

"yeah" Ichigo agreed while stripping his over body.

"don't you have any tattoos?" I asked while watching his bare clean skin. "no not yet, how many do you have by the way?" he asked. I smirked "try to count them if you can" I said and stripped my over body too. "wow that's alot of tattoos" Ichigo said sounding quite impressed.

"heh, so you like tattoos?" I asked

"yeah, I do"

"so you gonna get one too?"

"na.. I don't think so"

"why not?"

"I don't know, when did you do all this?" he said trying to change subject.

"I don't know, a long time ago". And now it went all quiet again

"hey let me show you someting that will help you hold your balance during a fight"

"sure" he smiled

"come 'ere i'll show ya" I said and smirked.

I pressed my chest against his back, took his hands in my hands and grabbed his zanpakuto (sword). "now you have to put all your weight to your feet, and hold a steady grip of your sword" I almost whispered in his ear. Now i dregged his body even closer to mine, i could see him blush. I slowly let my grip of his hands go as started to gently embrace him while I pressed my lips on his neck.

"what the hell renji?" he yelled and got out of my grip. "what the hell do you think you are doing? you idiot" he shouted this time pushing me.

"nothing, just thought you looked cute and my feelings kind of took over" i said smirking.

"don't call me cute and stop messing around, I don't like those kind of jokes" he said with a serious voice.

"who said I was joking, what if i'm serious?" I said smirking.

"if I hadn't known that you're just trying to annoy me I would have kicked your ass" he answered, looking pretty serious.

"take it easy kid, i'm just joking. there's no need to get angry" I said smiling.

at first he gave me the look who said _"i'll kill you" _but then he relaxed.

"sorry I guess I overreacted a bit,after all it was just a joke" he said smiling.

"haha yeah, just a bad joke..."

"hey let's go back I think dinner is ready" he said and got back to his real body, I did the same but with my gigai.

"Did you have fun training together?" Urahara asked when we entered the kitchen.

"yeah it was fun, Ichigo is a good fighter". Ichigo just gave me a confused look, I can't blame him I have never given him a compliment before, why would I? if it hadn't been for that bet with shuuhei I would never try to kiss Ichigo, he's just a friend.

"thanks for the food" Ichigo said when he had finished his meal. He was just about to leave the table when Shuuhei walked in

"hey Ichigo, it's been a while" he smiled.

"hi, yeah, I heard you where" Ichigo smiled back.

"wanna do something? im bored" Suuhei said and looked at both of us.

"Yeah" I said and put my arm around Ichigos shoulders. I had to show I had made some progress.

"okay, what sould we do?" Ichigo asked while removing my arm from his shoulders. I could see how Shuuhei smiled at that.

"well, on my way here I bought a game I thought it looked fun"

"a game? what kind of game?" Ichigo asked

"it's called truth or dare"

"you can't be serious, it's a game for kids" Ichigo protested

"then its perfect, you're a kid after all so it shouldn't be any problem" I teased. Shuuhei laught but Ichigo didn't find funny at all and said "fine, but dont complain if you have to do things you dont want to do"

_in the bedroom_

"okay let's play" I grinned

"I start" Shuuhei said and spun the bottle. it stopped at me "Abarai" he smiled "truth or dare" he asked "em... dare". He took a card from the floof and read it out loud "you're going to sing a song". "No way, like hell I am"

"come on just do it" Ichigo said

"maybe this will help" Shuuhei said and put a bottle of sake infront of me, I smirked.

_after a while_

"I think i'm ready to sing now" I said as I looked at Shuuhei who seemed to be a little drunk

"yeah just get it over with" Ichigo said with a bored look on his face

"yeah just do it, what are you going to sing?" Shuuhei said and put his glass aside.

"you'll see"

Ichigo is going to love me after this, Shuuhei dont know that this is one of my many talents.

_starts singing_

Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<p>

_(looking att ichigo)_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know

_(I think it's working he's turning bright red)_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret

_(wait why is Shuuhei turning bright red too? don't tell me he fell in love with me too) _

Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you

"PFFFt..." Istopped singing and saw how they both started to laugh their asses off

"what's so funny?" I asked, glaring at both of them. Shuuhei tried to stop laughing but failed

"You call that singing?" Ichigo laughed

"yeah whats the problem, my singing voice is great"

"Who the hell said that?" Shuuhei said still laughing

"Rukia did" I confidently said.

"haha... Rukia? she thinks her drawings is good" Shuuhei laughed

"yeah Rukia doesn't have any taste for talent" Ichigo agreed

"you're just jealous" I said

"like hell we are, you're tone deaf" Shuuhei said after calmin down.

"Dont be rude, there is alot of good things with his singing voice" Ichigo said

"like what?" Shuuhei said, lifting one eyebrow.

"well for an exampel, instead of wasting our energy on fighting hollows with our zanpakuto's (sword's), we can just let Renjis singing kill them" now they laughed even harder then before. for some reason I laughed with them, actually it was funny, even though they made fun of me.

When we where done laughing Shuuhei drank more sake and turned to Ichigo

"come on drink some" Shuuhei said and poured him a glass

"no thanks, I don't drink" Ichigo said.

"are you sure?" he asked

"yeah im sure"

It went all quiet for like one minute...

"yeah about the hollows, I've been here for almost a whole day and there have been no sight of any hollow" Shuuhei suddenly said.

"now when you mention it, it's kind of strange. before last night the hollows kept coming all the time but now it's like they never existed..." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"maybe it was something temporarily" I said after a while

"no, it's just the beginning off something" when Ichigo said that I got the feeling he had something on his mind that concerned him.

"okay enough with that already, should we continue this stupid game?" Ichigo said after a while. I grabbed the bottle and spinned it, it stopped at Ichigo.

"truth" he sighed. I took one of those cards, I could feel the smirk grow on my face

"which one of us would you let kiss you?" I read.

Ichigo blushed "none of you"

"yeah? but you have to pick someone" Shuuhei grinned

"no I wont" he said blushing even more

"maybe this could help ya decide" I said pushing him to the floor and grabbed his face

"what are you doing?" Ichigo said, trying to get out of my grip.

"can't you tell?" I said as I got closer, I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. when I suddenly felt a punch in my stomach, I lost my grip of him and fell to the floor. damn brat why did he have to punch so hard...

"okay... maybe I should leave, it's late and all, bye" Shuuhei said and left.

I just looked at Ichigo who seemed to prepare for bed

"Hey... are you mad?"

* * *

><p>So this was the third chapter of unexpected love.<p>

Hope you liked it =3

next chapter will be up soon!


	4. chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took some time to write cause I never felt satisfied (If I have to be honest im still not satisfied), and I also had alot to do in school. **

**Oh Btw in this chapter there's a new character called "Kiba" as most of you already know he doesn't exist in the anime or manga, cause I made him up.**

**warning! this is a yaoi fanfic, so if you're not a fan of yaoi I recommend you to not read this fanfic, ****but for the rest of you...**

**enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Renji's POV<p>

Ichigo and I haven't talked since the other day when he punched me... after Shuuhei left, Ichigo was pretty damn mad. I apologized and everything, but he just snorted at me and refused to sleep next to me on the mattress, he said that he rather slept on the cold and hard floor then sleeping next to me. I think he overreacted, I mean it wasn't like I was going to rape him or something. But of course a childish brat like him would react like that. the most annoying thing is that Shuuhei had to be there and see it, he must think i'm losing, damn I hate losing... I won't lose this bet. "Abarai" I heard a vioce behind me. I turned around to see Shuuhei standing in the doorway with a big smirk on his face

"Hey"

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked, walking over to me

"are you addicted to him or what?" I mumbled

"na... I just thought it would be fun to hang out, can you tell me where he is or do I have to turn this whole place upside down?" he smirked

"I think he's training" I said and walked out of the room

"where?" he asked as he followed me

"here" I said and opened the door to the basement.

we climbed down and saw how Ichigo sat on the ground with closed eyes and crossed legs, as if he meditated. It looks fucking rediculous if you ask me.

"Oi Ichigo" Shuuhei voiced and waved his arm in the air. Ichigo opened his eyes immediately and looked over at us

"hey" he said and rose to his feet

"let's take a walk" shuuhei said

"sure, I was planning to to visit Chad, Ishida and Inoue in the hospital anyway" he said, avoiding to look at me

"let's go then, you're coming with us right?" Shuuhei asked looking at me

"yeah"

"Kurosaki-kun" we heard a happy orihime as we entered the hospital room. "hi" Ichigo said smiling as he sat down on a chair between chad and inoues beds.

"oh, hey guys. I didn't know you where here, when did you come?" she said when she noticed us

"some days ago, how are ya feeling?" I asked

"great, It's just some broken bones that's all" she happily said.

I glanced at Ichigo and saw how guilty he felt, don't tell me the brat actually think it's his fault they got injured.

"Im so glad kurosaki-kun don't have to fight those hollow's all by himself, thank you" she smiled at us, we smiled back

"so how does it go with all the hollow's?" Ishida suddenly asked

"good" Ichigo shortly answered, not looking at him

"actually there haven't been any hollow's for a couple of day's now" Shuuhei filled in

"that's strange" Ishida said, looking quite shocked.

"no, it's nothing to worry about" Ichigo said and rose from the chair. I get a feeling that Ichigo is worried about something he don't want to tell us.

"I think it's time to go now, you need to rest" Ichigo said and was about to leave when chad reached out to grab his wrist

"Ichigo, be careful" he said and let go of him

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine"

On our way back we went down the street, Ichigo and Shuuhei talket about a lot of stuff while I just listened, after all Ichigo and I sill hadn't talked, I guess he's to damn stubborn to even look at me.

"Ichigo? is that you?" we heard a voice behind us. We turned around to see wno the male voice belonged to and saw a young man, I would guess is in his young 20's, he had black messy hair and dark eyes.

"yeah, and who are you?"

"don't tell me you've already forgot about be, I've only been gone for six year's" the raven smirked

"kiba?" Ichigo asked quite shocked

"you got it strawberry" the person known a kiba said and ruffled Ichigo's hair

"stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore"

"heh.. you've grown" the raven amiled, Ichigo smiled back

"what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"I just felt like coming back, Iwas pretty done with australia anyway. So I got myself an apartment here in karakura town and a job"

"a job, where?"

"at the new club, down the street"

"oh, I've heard about that place"

"why dont you come and check it out?" kiba said smiling

"you know that im still a minor, right?" Ichigo said, lifting one eyebrow

"don't worry about it I'll get you in, and your friends here seems to be old enough to keep an eye on you" he said and looked at me and Shuuhei

"if it's alright with you guys of course" he asked

"sure, why not" Shuuhei said with a smirk on his face

"good, Ichigo here's my number. text me when you're there so I can let you in" kiba said and handed Ichigo a piece of paper

"okay see you"

_later the same evening_

"have you texted him yet?, it's getting cold ya know"

"yeah, he'll be here any minute" Ichigo said as the door behind him opened "hey guys" kiba said with a smirk in his face. He let us in and said

"okay i'm gonna get back to work" he said and disappeared

"I'm gonna get us something to drink, you can try to find a table" Shuuhei said and and disappeared in the mass of dancing people. I saw a table in the corner "oi ichigo over there" I said and pionted at the table. Ichigo didn't say answer, instead he walked over to the table and took a seat, I followed him and sat on the other side of the table. It didn't take long until shuuhei came with the drinks "Ichigo I brought you something none alcohol" he said and handed Ichigo a big glass while I poured myself some alcohol from one of the bottles Shuuhei had brought.

"how does it taste?" Shuuhei asked ichigo as he drank from his glass

"are you sure this is none alcohol? it taste kinda weird" Ichigo said and put the glass on the table

"of course I am, that's just a part of the flavour"

Ichigo seemed to believe him and kept drinking. Of course I knew that it was a lie, Shuuhei have been trying to make him drink for a couple of day's now, but Ichigo always refuse. Ichigo would kill him if he knew that he actually drinks alcohol right now. But I guess it's okay, a little alcohol wouldn't hurt him. I was just about to start drinking my second glass when Ichigo's combat pass started beeping

" is there a hollow?" Shuuhei asked

"yeah, I better be going"

"I'll go" I said and changed to my shinigami form

"but.."

"just take care of my gigai and I'll be back soon" I said and shunpo'd away

When I arrived to the place where the reiatsu came from I was outside some abandoned building. I looked around to see if I could find the hollow, but it was nothing there. It didn't take long until the reiatsu disappeared as well. I stayed there for a while just to make sure the hollow was gone and then I shunpo'd back to the club. when I where back in the club I walked back to our table where Shuuhei sat with my gigai.

"that took some time" Shuuhei said staring at me while I got back in my gigai

"yeah I know, but the hollow was gone when I got there so I waited there in case it would come back

"that's kinda weird"

"yeah... where's Ichigo?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't there

"I don't know, I think he said that he was going to the toilet but he should be back by now"

"I'll go and look for him."

The first thing I saw when I opened the door to the restrooms was a _flying_ man.

"and don't you ever touch me again" a very familiar voice screamed as the other man fled for his life.

"what happened?" I asked the orange haired teen

"that guy was a pervert, like you" he giggled

"what the hell, im not a pervert"

"yes you are" he said and giggled even more, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be a little drunk, very drunk actually.

"come with me we're going back to Shuuhei"

"don't wanna."

I sighed "it can't be halped then" I said and grabbed his hand as I drag him out of the restroom and back to our table.

"what the hell, you let him get drunk?" I asked shuuhei

"he'll get over it"

"how could you let him get drunk?" I almost screamed

"I'm not drunk" Ichigo said with a giggle

"yes you are"

"I am? how?"

"okay I admit that I might have let him drink a little too much" Shuuhei said

"a little? he can barely walk by himself, it's amazing how he managed to send a man flying in the restroom"

"he send a man flying?" Shuuhei asked shocked

"yeah he said that the guy was a pervert"

"maybe it's best if we take him home" shuuhei said

"yeah"

Shuuhei rose from his seat while I and ichigo made our way out

_outside the club_

"well i'm going this way, bye" shuuhei said and leaved, I sighed "okay Ichigo time to go back to Urahara's shop" I said and started to walk

"but I'm tired"

"you can sleep when we get back"

"okay" he yawned

"can you walk a little faster?" I asked

"but everything is spinning"

I sighed "okay get up" I said and got down on my knees

"what?"

"since you're so slow, it's better if I carry you on my back"

"but I don't want to ride piggyback on you"

"well you have to so get up."

With that said he got up on my back and I rose from the ground

"this is embarrassing" he mumbled

"yeah, yeah what ever" I said and started to walk again

"You're not as heavy as you look" I teased

"shut up" he said and pulled my hair

"hey be careful I don't want to end up as a baldy like ikkaku"

I could hear him laugh, even though he was drunk I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore, and for some reason i felt glad about it.

he tighten his arms around my neck end leaned his head on my shoulder.

When we finally arrived at the shop it seemed like everyone already was asleep

"can can I get of your back now?" Ichigo whispered in my ear

"yeah, go to the bedroom I'll be there in a few seconds" I said and let him down from my back

_a few minutes later_

Ichigo sat on the floor in the corner of the room "where did you go?" he asked looking at me. I walked over to him and gave him a glass of water "here drink this". He drank the water and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"thanks" he mumbled

I just smirked and took off my jacket

"Ren, Im tired" he said, looking at me

"change your clothes and sleep"

He didn't say anything he just looked down on the floor, I sighed

"Okay lift your arms" I said and got down on my knees infront of him and helped him off with his shirt. I threw his shirt on the floor and helped him to stand up. "can you take off your jeans by your self or should I help you?" I asked and let go of him. "I can do it" he mumbled as he slowly took them off, soon he stood there in only boxers. When I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor I noticed how Ichigo was staring at my stomach.

"What, see something you like?" I teased

"I did that?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice.

I looked down at my stomach and saw the purple almost red bruise Ichigo had given me a few days earlier.

"oh this? don't worry about it it's nothing" I could tell he really felt bad about it.

"can I touch it?" he asked, looking like a small kid

"em.. yeah sure"

He gently put his hand in my abs, and slowly let his fingers trace the mark

"hey, what's with that face, there's no need to feel bad about it"

he didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at it, whith a sad look on his face

"come on time to sleep" I said to break the silence. He removed his hand from my skin and laid down on the floor.

"no, get up" I said while trying to lift him up.

"why?" he whined

"cause tonight you're sleeping on the mattress whether you want it or not, I'll sleep on the floor" I said as I managed to get him to the mattress.

"I'm sleepy" he mumbled as i gently put the blanket over him

"yeah i know, do you feel like throwing up?"

"no"

"okay but wake me up if you need to throw up or something" I said as I got up to my feet

"wait" Ichigo said and grabbed my hand

"what?" I asked lifting one eyebrow

"y-you can sleep here, if you want" he said blushing. I couldn't help but smirk

"you sure?"

"yes... but you don't have to if you don't want to..." he said and let go of my hand

"heh, make some room for me" I said and laid down next to him. he turned on his side so I faced his back "G'night ren" he whispered befor falling asleep

"goodnight, ichi"

* * *

><p><strong>this was chapter 4 of unexpected love! <strong>

**thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**don't forget to review! **

**next chapter will be up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, But I had alot to do in school and stuff so I didn't have enough time to write. But now it's summer and I won't have any school until August, so I will be able to write more often YAAY! **

**Anyway here is Chapter five, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Once again Ichigo is standing in this cold darkness with growing shadows all around him. The same god damn dream he had for a couple of nights now, but for every passing night the shadows grows more visible and the darkness even darker. He looks around and tries to see if there is anything that can tell him what the hell these dreams is all about. But nothing, nothing to see in this darkness instead he feels a growing headache.<p>

"_END OF DREAM"_

Ichigo woke up, but not opening his eyes thinking this is the worst headache he ever had, twitching to the side he felt the warmness around him hug him tighter? this warmness felt good and protective, without thinking Ichigo buried his face in it. But for some reason this "blanket" didn't feel like a blanket. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw the face of a sleeping Renji. "WTF, why is Renji sleeping with me and why is he hugging me?" he thought. Ichigo tried to move but Renji's arms around him stopped him.

"Renji" Ichigo whispered trying to wake him up, but Renji remained sleeping "oi renji come on, wake up" he tried again, but still renji didn't wake up. Instead he hugged the teen even tighter. "can this get more annoying?" Ichigo sighed just before he heard the door behind him open and heard the shopkeepers voice "Good morning Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san, can cou help m-" he stopped when he realised what he had walked in on. At first he looked shocked but then his shocked face turned into a grin, of course he knew that it wasn't what it looked like, but the sight of a sleeping Renji hugging Ichigo could be a good thing to blackmail them with. "oh I didn't know... erm sorry for interrupting your private activity" the shopkeeper grinned, knowing that Ichigo would panic by the choise of his words. "what? no it's not what it looks like" The teen panicked and started to struggle. "don't worry your secret is safe with me" Urahara said before leaving and closing the door. "wait, can't you at least help me out of this?" Ichigo shouted and gave up his struggling.

"what's with all the noise" Ichigo heard the red haired male ask as he yawned

"finally, do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"

Renji chuckled "yeah, sorry I guess im just a deep sleeper" renji said with a slight smile "how are ya feeling? you go pretty wasted last night"

"so that's why I gat a headache, how did I get drunk anyway? I can't remember drinking any alcohol" Ichigo asked with a questioning look on his face.

Renji hesitated a moment on telling Ichigo the truth but gave in since the teen deserved to know "well actually you drank alot of alcohol without knowing it, you remember the _none alcohol _drink Shuuhei gave you? that wasn't really none alcohol" Renji said nervous for the teens reaction.

"that bastard... but if you knew what I was drinking, why didn't you tell me?

"you wouldn't have belived or listen to me anyway"

"guess you're right, but-" Ichigo got cut of when the door opened for the second time this morning.

"hey lovebirds, Tessai told me to tell you that the breakfast is ready" Jinta said with a bored expression on his face. After hearing the word "lovebirds" Ichigo realised that Renji was still hugging him. Renji quickly let his hold around the teen go, as Ichigo pushed him away as if he had been touching fire. Jinta didn't look like he cared though, instead he just sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Ichigo looked down at the floor he felt embarrassed, he had totally forgot about the embrace and what's even worse is that he actually liked having those strong tattooed arms around him... Hell no, what the hell am I thinking? I didn't like it. Renji is the most annoying bastard ever and even if I did like him it wouldn't work between us anyway, we're both men, Ichigo thought.

Renji got up from the mattress and walked out of the room but came back a few seconds later "here take this" he said and handed Ichigo some pills

"what's this?"

"you got a headache right?"

"right, thanks" Ichigo said and put the pills in his mouth. "wait you have to drink water with them, you won't be able to swallow them if you don't" Renji poured Ichigo a glas of water. Ichigo swallowed the pills together with the water, Renji took the half full glass from the teen and putted it aside.

"you'll feel better soon, it won't take long. It surprises me you didn't throw up, after all this was your first time drinking, right?"

"yeah, it was. I can't belive Shuuhei fooled me, I should have known... I'm gonna kill that bastard next time I see him" Ichigo said between gritted teeth. Renji laughed "yeah? but before that I think you should get something to eat" he said and held out his hand for the kid to grab. Ichigo looked at the offered hand as if he was surprised to see the older male willing to help him up, but after no bigger thought he accepted the help and got up from the mattress. The two males made their way to the kitchen. "Good morning Kurosaki-san, Frealoader-san" Urahara greeted with a big grin on his face.

"good morning" Ichigo greeted back with a small tone of annoyance. "Why am I the only one called _freeloader, _Ichigo freeloads here too" Renji sighed.

"Well not much longer, soon you'll be the only one. Kurosaki's dad is back I saw him this morning" the shopkeeper said and waved his fan infront of his face. Ichigo drank from his tea and put down the cup in front of him on he table "already? I thought he wouldn't be back until friday"

"so you're going home today?" Renji asked

"yeah, finally"

Renji looked at the teen, it would be boring staying here without him, not that he would miss him or anything, its just that he rather had Ichigo as company than staying here alone with the shopkeeper. "when are you going back?" Renji asked pretending not to care. "I guess after Im done with my breakfast" Ichigo said and took a bite of his sandwich, Renji just nodded and drank his tea.

Ichigo stood up from the table, looking at the shopkeeper "thank you for letting me stay" Urahara smiled at the teen knowing he was more than glad to finally go home. Renji looked at the smaller male, who was on his way out of the kitchen "wait I'll go with you" Renji said and rose from the table, hoping Ichigo wouldn't question him about it, cause he himself didn't really know. "okay" Ichigo said sounding kinda shocked "I'll just go and get my stuff" Ichigo said and disappeared from the kitchen.

"we're leaving"

"see you later kurosaki-san" Urahara smiled

"yeah, bye" Ichigo stepped out of the shop and inhaled the fresh spring air. "I can't wait to finally get home" Ichigo smiled at Renji

"well atl east you have a home here in Karakura town, I'm forced to stay there cause I have no other choice" Renji sighed

_When they arrived at Ichigo's house_

"ICHIIIIGOOOOOO" Isshin shouted as he was aiming a side kick for his son, Ichigo stepped aside causing Isshin to crash into the wall "You crazy old man, is that how you're greeting your son after not seeing him for almost a week?" Ichigo said with gritted teeth while giving the man a punch in the ribs. "Ichigo why are you so mean? you made Yuzu and Karin cry when you wasn't here to welcome us back" Isshin whined. "we did not" Karin said as she entered the hallway "welcome back Ichi-nii" Karin said with a small smirk, soon Yuzu joined them in the hallway "onii-chan" Yuzu said and threw her arms around Ichigo "Welcome home" she smiled. Ichigo hugged her back "thanks Yuzu, did you have fun on your trip?". "yes we had a great time" Yuzu smiled. "but it would have been funnier if the goatface hadn't been there" Karin filled in. "Misaki, our kids are so mean to me" Isshin whined and hugged the big poster of his wife. "you brought a friend?" Yuzu asked looking at the tall figure behind her brother. Ichigo turned around he had totally forgot about Renji, Renji had a "WTF" expression on his face. "yeah, that's Abarai Renji, Renji this is my sisters Yuzu and Karin and that goatface over there is my dad" Ichigo said, "hey" Ranji smirked. "We're going up to my room" Ichigo said and walked against the staires with Renji following him. "I'll tell you when dinner's ready" Yuzu voiced.

"sorry about that" Ichigo sighed as he closed the door to his room. "don't worry about it your sisters seems kinda nice" renji said while eyeing Ichigos room. "it's smaller than I thought" Renji said looking at the desk against the wall, "sorry for disapointing you" Ichigo ironically said and walked over to sit on his bed. Renji looked at the teen but then turned around eyeing the room again "seriously this isn't it right?it gotta be some kind of secret room or someting" Renji said and started to pull the books in Ichigos bookshelf "stop that, you gonna break something if you keep throwing my stuff like that" Ichigo said and picked up the books Renji had thrown on the floor "and what do you meen with a secret room?" he asked as he put the books back in the bookshelf. "Rukia stayed here right? and there is no way that she would sleep on the floor in this small room without your family noticing it" Renji explained. Ichigo sighed "she slept inside my closet". Renji walked over to the closet and opened it "so this is where Rukia slept for three months?"

"yeah" Ichigo shortly answered, Renji walked over to Ichigos desk and leaned against it. renji looked at ichigo and wanted to laugh so bad, he could tell on Ichigos expression that he wanted to know what happened last night but at the same time afraid to hear if he embarrassed himself in some kind of way.

"so I guess that you want to know what happened last night" Renji smirked. Ichigo looked shocked like _"how did he know"_, of course he wanted to know what had happened last night,who wouldn't? what if he did somthing embarrassing he cant remember or said something he shouldn't, Renji laughed at the teen and ichigo didn't seem to happy about it "well when I got back to the club after i've been out looking for that hollow who mysteriously disappeared, I went back to our table but you wasn't there so I went to look for you. When I found you, you where kinda fighting some guy calling him a pervert, then you called me a pervert." Ichigo chuckled "well you are"

"shut up brat"

"who the hell are you calling a brat?" Ichigo said and grabbed Renji by the collar. "take it easy brat, don't get to upset about it brat or you might hurt your self,brat" Renji teased knowing that ichigo hated being called a brat since that made him feel like an immature kid. Ichigo threw a punch but renji grabbed his fist, and the sudden movement from the red haired sinigami made ichigo lose his balance falling backwards, since he was still holding Renji by the collar the taller male fell on top of him. Ichigo who by reflex had closed his eyes slowly opened them, and the first thing he did was staring into a couple of dark eyes, it was like he was frozen he couldn't stop staring at them, he had never noticed it before but now when he starred in to them it it was like staring in to an endless ocean, not that Renjis eyes are blue but these eyes looks so deep like they had no end.

Renji noticed how the teen had froze, he couldn't help but smirk a little. this means that he might have a small chance to win the bet after all. Ichigo was still lost in those deep eyes when he heard his sisters voice "Onii-chan, renji-kun the dinner's ready". Damn he had been so focused on Renjis eyes that he didn't even notice when Yuzu entered the room, he quickly pushed Renji off and went over to Yuzu. Renji who had landed on the floor let out a quiet sigh, he couldn't belive that he had been interrupted. "are you coming or what?" Ichigo said while Yuzu went ahed to the kitchen. "Yeah, im coming" Ichigo held out his hand to help him up, Renji accepted the help and they both went down to the kitchen together.

"so, how do you know my son Renji-kun" Isshin asked while eating a piece of beef. renji didn't know how to answer that since ichigos family didn't know about the whole shinigami thing, he threw a fast glance over at Ichigo who seemd to be just as stressed out as he was, so he said the first thing that popped up in his head "from school" renji said hoping the older man would buy it. "yeah, exactly we're in the same class" Ichigo filled in. Isshin seemd like he belived it til karin said "really? I never heard of anyone called Renji in your class". "that's because he's new" Ichigo quickly said "yeah thet's right, Im new" renji agreed. "which school did you transfer from?" renji didn't know what to say, he didn't know any names of the schools in the living world. "he's not from karakura town, he's from Tokyo" Ichigo said

"oh, well how do you like your new school?" Isshin asked smiling

"it's alright I guess" Renji answered not knowing anything better to say since he had had no idea how the schools is in the livingworld was

"so tell me, how's my son in school?"

Renji smirked "you don't have to worry about him" Ichigo felt relieved he had expected the red haired shinigami to say someting embarrassing "The fact is..." Renji continued "he always talks about you". "what?" Ichigo voiced almost falling of his chair, Ranji grinned "Actually he told me that he really looks up to you, and he also told me he want to become exactly like you". Ichigo wanted to kill him so bad, but restrained himself, instead he gave Renji a glear saying "you're so dead" while hearing Isshin say "I'm so proud of you my son, I'm gonna teach you everyting I can. come here and give your _role model_ a big hug" Isshin said and held out his arms over the table. "hell no, I wouldn't think of you as a role model even in a million of years" Ichigo said and went over with his plate to the sink. "don't be so shy Ichi, you're always talking about your old man" renji lied "wtf Re.."Ichigo began but got cut of when he saw Isshin _flying_ against him with wide open arms and sadly enough didn't have enough time to step aside. "get the fuck of me" Ichigo said trying to push Isshin off "there's no need to be shy my son, your old man gonne learn you everythin i can. starting tomorrow im gonna attack you double as often than i already do" Isshin said and let go of ichigo "are you kidding me?" Ichigo said, sending Renji a death glear. Renji didn't care much though "thanks for the food, it was really tasty" renji said smiling while walking over to Ichigo with his plate and put it in the sink.

"so what are we gonna do now?" Renji asked on their way back to Ichigos room. "I don't kno-" Ichigo began but got cut off when his cell phone rang, Ichigo picked up his phone out of his pocket and checked the display seeing the name Tatsuki on it. Ichigo placed the cell phone next to his ear

_"Oi Ichigo where are you?"_ He heared the black haired girl asking

"Hey Tatsuki, I'm home why?"

_"You're home? you where supposed to lend me that new xbox game you just bough"_

"oh sorry I totally forgot, but I'll come over now and give it to you"

_"okay, bye" _

Renji saw Ichigo put the cell phone back in his pocket "who the fuck is this Tatsuki girl? is it his girlfriend?" he thought while Ichigo headed back to his room. He soon came back with a xBox 360 game in his hand. "where are ya going?" Renji asked. "to a friend, are you coming with me or do you wanna stay here and wait for me to come back?" Ichigo asked and went down the stairs again "I'm going with ya" Renji said since he wanted to know who this "Tatsuki" chick was.

_Tatsukis house_

"hey Ichigo, that took you long enough" A girl with short black hair said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah I know" ichigo said and handed her the game . Renji looked at the girl, she was pretty cute but not his type though.

"are you coming in to play or what?" Tatsuki said. "no I don-" he began but got cut off by Renji who placed his hand on Ichigos shoulder "actually that would be fun" he said. Tatsuki who hadn'd noticed Renji up til now stared at him "well come in then Ichigo and weird stranger I've never seen before"

"Renji, Abarai Renji" Renji corrected her. Tatsuki let her guests in and closed the door. "Ichigo, you and your friend can go to my room i'm gonna go and get us something to drink" she said and disappeared in to the kitchen. Ichigo and Renji did whad she said and soon they where in her room. "oi Ichigo" Renji said, Ichigo turned around looking at him "who is this girl, is it your girlfriend?" Renji asked looking quite serious. Ichigo felt a little embarressed by the sudden question and a slight blush spread over his face "what? no, of course not. she's just a friend" Ichigo answered. Tatsuki soon entered the room with three cokes (coca cola) in her hands she stared at the both men in front of her "here you go" she said and handed Renji and Ichigo one each. "thanks" they said.

"Okay should we play the xbox game or what?" Ichigo said and put the disk in the xbox. after a while Ichigo stood up "I'm gonna go and drink some water" he said and went out of the room. Renji stared at the girl in front of him "oi, wat's your relationship with Ichigo?" she asked after a while.

Renji was about to answer but didn't get the chance "well actually I don't care what your relationship is with him, I'm just gonna tell you this since I have known him for a long time and he is my friend, don't you ever dare to hurt him" she said.

"why would you think that?"

"I don't know, but I get a feeling you know"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe this chapter disappointed you, i don't know but I promise The story will get better soon, The real story haven't even started yet. <strong>

**thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!**

**OH BTW I have written a new fanfic it's a Bleach/Naruto crossover, and it is also Yaoi YAAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I want to say that i'm sorry for keeping you waiting like this, but i had alot to do during the summer and now the summer's over and I feel kinda guilty... but things doesn't always go your way. **

**anyway here is the long waited chapter 6 of unexpected love! and guess what! I finally got a beta!**

**So Thank you knights of silence you really do a great job, you're a wonderful beta!**

**anyway here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"ICHIIIIGOOOOOOO<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes and quickly rolled of the bed causing him to land on the floor with a crash, cursing. Isshin on the other hand was now hanging outside the window struggling to not fall. Ichigo had totally forgot about his fathers regular morning attacks, only the thought of it made him wish that he had stayed at Uraharas place just a few days longer, anything was better than this.

He walked over to the window and stared down at his father. "Exactaly what I expected from my son" Ichigo stared at him with annoyance while Isshin kept blabbering on about being proud and stuff... "now help me up" Isshin voiced from were he hanged.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you just wake me up like a normal person would?" Ichigo yelled and started to losen up his fathers fingers from the open window.

"Ichigo stop that or i'll fall." Isshin tried in hope that his son would show him mercy. Ichigo ignored his old man and losened up the two last fingers too.

Ignoring his fathers curses he instead turned to his closet, looking for his school uniform, when he heard the text signal from his phone. Ichigo picked up the phone from the desk and saw that the message was from Keigo. He clicked on the message and read it.

Ichigooo don't forget, the buss is leavin 08.00 am

Buss? What buss? Ichigo stared at the text for a few seconds before he finally remembers. Shit! Ichigo quickly put the gray school uniform on and hurried down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As usual, Yuzu and Karin were already sitting there eating their breakfast

"Good morning." Ichigo greeted as he made himself a sandwich.

"Good morning." They greeted back. Ichigo took a big bite of the sandwich and chewed it as fast as he could. Karin and Yuzu just stared at him.

"Is there a reason for you to force the food down your own throat?" Karin asked while staring at her stressed out brother.

Ichigo swollowed the food he had in his mouth before answering. "Yeah, I just got a text from Keigo reminding me that today is the day when me and my class are supposed to camp."

"Do you really have to wear your school uniform for that?" Karin said while eyeing Ichigo. Ichigo quickly looked down on his clothing.

"Damn." He put down the food back on the table and ran back up to his room. He opened the closet and looked for something suitable for camping. Deciding to wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and a couple of blue jeans, he took his gym bag out of the closet and stuffed it full with cloths. Before he left the room, he took one last look over it. He had a feeling he had forgot something. But he coulden't figure out what it might be so he grabbed his bag and hurried down the stairs.

"Onii-chan." Ichigo heard Yuzu call from the kitchen. She came out in the hallway. "I thought you might need some lunch, so I made you a bento." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo took the bento and went out of the house.

"Damn you Ichigo!" he heard Isshin curse from one of the bushes.

"Yeah, yeah that wouldn't even happen if you hadn't attacked me." Ichigo muttered.

Isshin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed the gym bag in Ichigo's hand. "Oi, where are you going?" He asked instead.

"Me and the rest of my class are going to go camping."

"For how long?"

"I'll be back tomorrow."

Isshin stared at his son with a serious expression. "Do you still have that lucky charm I gave you?"

Ichigo stared in confusion back at his father before he realised what lucky charm he was talking about. "Oh, you mean the one mom gave you. You want it back?"

Isshins expression was still serious as he shook his head. "No, I want you to take it with you" he said.

Ichigo sighed. "Dad, I'm gonna camp, not rob a bank."

"Where do you keep it?" Isshin asked, without really caring about what Ichigo just said.

"In my room, in a black box under my bed."

"Wait here. I'll go and get it for you." Isshin insisted as he went back into the house.

"What the fuck was that all about?! I mean it's just camping, it wont kill me... or is it that he knows something? No... that's impossible, he doesn't even know that i'm a shinigami. Though its kinda strange that he and Urahara knows each other."

Isshin came back with the lucky carm in his hand. "Here take it." He said shoving it into Ichigos hands. Ichigo put the charm in his pocket, gaving his father a hardly visable smile, he left without another word.

Ichigo met with his teacher and classmates in the classroom. They were gonna take the bus to a forest on the outskirt of town. Ichigo was one of the last to arrive. Of course, when he opened the door to the classroom Keigo flung himself on him. "There you are! I cant belive that you forgot that today is the day when we gonna live and learn more about the great mother nature." Keigo shouted in his face.

Ichigo pushed him away, trying his best to not smash the hyper talktive friend into the wall. "I've been busy and camping is the last thing I want to think about right now..."

Ichigo wasn't really the forest loving type of person, though he didnt really hate it either. He just never seen the fun of running around in a forest and risk to get bitten by some wierd insects. "Don't worry Ichigo. Today you'll have fun, cause tonight it will be boys night. We're gonna stay up all night and play strip poker, and maybe we can sneak peek on the girls while they cha-"

"You better not finish that sentence." Tatsuki said as she hit her fist on the top of Keigo's head, causing the brunette to fall to the floor. Rubbing the spot on his head where tatsukis fist had collied, he looked liked a chiled who had just been yelled at by his mother for doing something impropiate.

Ichigo moved his gaze from keigo to the dark haired girl in front of him. Tatsuki gave him a smirk "hi" she greeted.

"Yo." he shortly greeted back.

Tatsuki stared at him in a kind of rare way before she finally spoke. "Erm... What's the deal with that Renji guy?" she asked without trying to sound too concerned.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion, not really understanding the point of the question "he is a friend why?"

Tatsuki sighed as if she had expected another answer. "No, its nothing... but-"

"Okay class, it seems like everyone is finally here so lets go out to the bus. The bus is standing outside the school gates." The teacher called, cutting Tatsuki off in the middle of her sentence.

The bus trip took about 20 minutes. During those 20 minutes, Ichigo tried his best to not kick Keigo off the bus. The guy wouldn't stop talking. When they finally went of the bus, they still had a bit to walk.

After a while, Ichigo had finally succeded to get rid of Keigo. Ichigo felt relived, not only because he was pissing him off, but also for Keigo's own good. Ichigo had, for a while now, felt eyes on him and it had been ever since they left the school. As he kept walking, he could still feel those hungry eyes on him. He could tell that the figure that was stalking him wasn't any of the people in his class. Well ,actually, he had suspected Tatsuki in the beginning since she had been acting so wierd with her questions about Renji. But after thinking about it for a while,these eyes couldn't be hers. This person or creature had a great amount of reiatsu. So there was no way it could be one of his class mates. After a few attempts to recognize the reiatsu, he finally gave up. Instead he tried to focus on something else.

"Ichigo" ichigo stiffned at the sound of the over familiar voice. The voice came from his gym bag along with some rustle. The teen sighed before opening it.

"Kon what are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered. The stuffed animal jumped out of the bag and threw himself at Ichigo.

He grabbed the teen by the collar as he yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TO THROW ME INTO A DARK AND CRAMPED BAG WHILE I WERE ASLEEP!"

Ichigo had been so stressed out that morning that he didn't even notice that he by accident had tossed Kon in the bag. "Stay hidden idiot, or people will start thinking I'm playing with stuffed animals." Ichigo said as he pressed Kon back into the gym bag.

After finally succeding to make Kon shut up, Ichigo felt the reiatsu even stronger and this time it felt kinda different. "Oi Kon, take care of my body for me."

"Wai-" He was cut of by Ichigo who forced his hand into the poor toy's mouth. Ichigo took out the mod soul and put it in his own mouth. Seconds later, Ichigo was stretching out in his shinigami form while Kon now had full control over Ichigo's body.

"Dont do anything to embarras me, get it?" Ichigo reassured.

"Fine, I won't try to peek on the girls or flirt with them." Kon said, though Ichigo didn't seem very convinced as he shunpooed away, leaving Kon with the rest of his class mates.

After a while, Ichigo stopped and eyed the area he was now standing in. Since he stilled sucked at reading reiatsu he called. "Whos there?" Hoping that the person would come out from his hiding place.

When the stalker still didnt come out , Ichigo concentrated at the reiatsu and felt it coming from behind one of the trees. The teen headed towards the tree, slowly closing the distance between him an the follower as he at the same time quietly grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto. Standing in front of the aimed tree, he slowly circulated it, to his surprise there was no one there. 'What the hell, I'm sure i felt a reiatsu coming from here.'

Before heading back, he looked one more time. When he still couldn't see anything he turned back.

"boo." Without really seing who the person was, Ichigo cut the person in front of him.

"Ow! Damn it. What the fuck did you do that for?" The hurt person in front of him said as he held the wound on his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Renji?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Yeah, who else would it be? Fuck, this really hurts." Renji complained, sounding quite annoyed.

"It's your own damned fault."

"The hell it is! You cut me." Renji voiced.

Ichigo scowled. "Well, I didn't ask you to stalk me like a fucking creep."

"Like a what? And btw, I didnt stalk you. Urahara sent me here to get some kind of herb. He said something about a knew experiment. Then i saw you and wanted to joke with you." Renji said, sounding pretty convincing. But still, Ichigo sent him a questioning look. If Renji wasn't the one who had been watching him, then who was it?

"Like I would believe that?"

"Believe what the fuck you want but I didn't."

Ichigo sighed. If Renji hadn't been the one watcing him, who the hell was it? cause there was no way he had just imagined it, or was it?

Renji's scowling face turned into a seriously concerned look. "Ichigo?" Renji said, placing his hands on the shorter males shoulders before continuing. "Was someone fallowing you?" he said, staring into deep chocklate brown eyes. Ichigo let his gaze fall from Renji to the ground, not wanting to see the older man in the eyes. Renji let his hands glide down to Ichigo's arms.

"No." He answered, with a steady and low voice.

Renji didnt lose his gripp on Ichigo's arms instead he tightned his grip on the boy. "Ichigo" the tone of anger in the redhead's voice caused Ichigo to stare up. "If someone was following you, it's better for you to tell me about it. You won't accomplish anything by keeping your mouth shut." Renji said.

Ichigo clenched his jaw before staring in another direction and then back at Renji again. "No one was following me." Ichigo said in the most convincing way he could. Although, Renji still kept looking at him, not convinced at all.

"Ichigo, look. I know you have your pride and stuff, but if someone was following you it's better for you to just tell me. Maybe your stalker is dangerous. They might want to kill might try. It would be good if you let me know so I'll be able to keep an eye open and help you as much as I can."

Ichigo was actually shocked to hear how concerned Renji sounded. Did Renji really care that much? But even though he knew that he should tell Renji the truth, he just couldn't. Keeping quiet about it was for the best. He didn't want another person to get hurt because of him.

"Renji, no one was stalking me. The only stalker i know of is you, who was hiding behind a fucking tree." Ichigo said mockingly with a forced smirk.

Renji hesitated on believing the younger man but since there was no real reason for Ichigo to lie to him, Renji had no choice but believe him.

"Okay, call me a stalker, but you should have seen your face. HAHA!" Renji laughed.

"What about my face?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing except looking like a scardy cat." Renji kept laughing.

"Hell no. I didn't." Ichigo said confidentally crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hell yes, you did. You were so scared that you actually attacked me without even seeing who it was."

Ichigo felt a blush creep up and spread over his face. "That might be true, but that doesn't mean I was scared. I just cut you because I didn't want to take the risk of being attacked first in case you had been a hollow." Ichigo said with a still flushed face.

Renji nodded as he said. "Well that sounds kinda convincing. Although it doesn't change the fact that you cut me."

"Stop complaining. Like I said before, its your own damned fault. I bet I bearly cut you." Ichigo stubbornly said, not wanting to see his own fault in the problem.

"Well it hurts. So I guess you didn't cut me as light as you think." Renji said. He was starting to get quite annoyed by Ichigos stubborness.

Ichigo sighed. "Here, let me take a look at it." The teen said holding out his hand as a sign for the older man to come closer. Renji took a few step closer, Ichigo took a few steps closer himself, making them stand only a couple of centimeters apart. Ichigo reached his hands up to Renjis shoulder and tugged the fabric down, revealing a bloody wound on the tattoed shoulder. As Renji had said, the wound wasn't as light as ichigo had thought, but it wasn't that deep either. Ichigo touched the wound gently with his fingertips. Renji observed the younger males gentleness. After taking a look at the wound Ichigo took a few steps back. Ichigo grabbed the sleeve on his own clothing and with a fast movement ripped it of, reveling a perfectly tanned shoulder.

"Why are you ripping your clothes?" Renji asked.

"I need to stop the blood, you'll get dizzy if you lose to much of it."

"I know that, I'm a shinigami after all." Renji reminded the younger man.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come here i'm gonna wrap up your shoulder." Ichigo said.

Renji took a few steps closer to Ichigo and stripped his upperbody, giving Ichigo a better view of the wound. Renji felt Ichigos gentle hands on his skin as he wrapped the fabric around his shoulder. "You're quite good at this." renji said while watching Ichigo's serious face.

Ichigo tightened his grip on Renji's arm as he kept wraping it. "Well my dad's a doctor, so I've been helping him out in the clenic. And I use to do this very often on myself when I was younger." Ichigo said.

"How come?"

"Well the older kids used to make fun of my hair and called me orange strawberry. So I kinda got into fights quite alot." Ichigo said as he concentrated on the wound.

Renji smirked, he felt kinda satisfied with this whole situation. Ichigo had started to open up to him and everybody knew that ichigo isn't the kind to open up to people. So for Ichigo to tell him stuff like this is something unusual. And another thing satisfying him, Ichigo actually was treating his wound, usually Ichigo would have said something like; "Treat your own fucking wound." or "I'm not gonna treat it, it's your own fault you got it." So the fact that he's telling Renji stuff like this and even treating his wound without him even asking for it, does that mean that he's slowly starting to fall for him or at least soften up a bit?

Heh, Shuuhei was so gonna regret making a bet with me. This bet was something he can't win. Renji thought. "Really? I think your hair looks kinda cute." Renji said with a smirk plastered on his face. Ichigo looked up from the wound, staring Renji in the eyes as a blush started to spread on his face again.

"D-don't say supid things." Ichigo said as he finished his treatment on Renjis shoulder. He quickly turned the other way in hope that Renji wouldn't see his blush. Renji really found it amusing to tease the teen, his reactions were always priceless.

Renji was about to tease the teen some more when Ichigo suddenly turned, with a look on his face as if he just realised something. "What?" Renji asked.

"I need to go back to my class." ichigo said.

Renji didn't really understand the problem with that. "Yeah? then go."

Ichigo kept staring at him. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can." Renji said

"No I can't."

"Aww Ichi I know you've taking a liking to me, but you don't have to be with me 24/7 like a creepy tail." Renji teased, knowing that Ichigo meant something else.

"Shut up Renji. I don't have time for your bad jokes. I don't know where my class was going, I was just foĺlowing the rest of my class mates. I don't even know in which direction they were heading."

Renji stared at Ichigo, not knowing if the kid were serious or not. Either way, he decided on the funny approach and brust out laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Ichigo asked with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"What the hell were thinking, walking off like that when you didn't even know where they were going. HAHAH... How did you think you would find them? You really have some bad luck kid." Renji huffed between laughter.

"I woulndn't have been so unlucky if you hadn't shown up. I wouldn't even have left the group if it had'nt been for you!" Ichigo's cheeks puffed out a little in anger. Renji just kept laughing while Ichigo just stood there with a kinda childish look on his face.

"Come on Ichi, don't get mad. You know 'I'm just kidding with ya." Renji said as he stopped laughing after realizing that Ichigo really felt troubled about it.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, if he didn't find his class he would have to spend the rest of the day and the night in this discusting forest all alone doing nothing. Even if Ichigo enjoys his "alone time" more that time spent with others, he would still rather have Keigo around then have nothing and be bored in a fucking forest all by himself. Ichigo tried his best to remember in wich direction he had come from. He eyed the area to see if something looked familiar but everything looked the same.

"Ya know." Renji began. "You can aways try to see from above the trees." The tattooed man scratched the back of his head.

Renji watched the teen march against one of the trees. Ichigo grabbed one of the lower branches and dragged himself up as he used his right hand to reach out for the next branch.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, wondering why the kid had to do it the complicated way. Ichigo didn't answer instead he kept his concentration on his climbing. He had by now succeded on climbing a long way up but since the tree was pretty tall Ichigo had a long way to climb before finally reaching the top.

"Why do you have to make it so complicated? You're a shinigami ya know, instead of climbing you can-"

"I know, Renji. but I don't want to 'leak' more reiatsu than I already have." Ichigo said and reached for a new branch.

Renji just kept looking at the struggling teen, he really didn't get why Ichigo refused on using a little reiatsu just so he can get up above the trees.

"Okay, do what you want. But don't complain if you fall, cause I'm not gonna catch ya." Renji called to the very stubborn teen.

"Well I never asked you to."

ichigo put his foot on the next branch as he reached for another, but suddenly the branch he was standing on cracked.

Renji saw how the branch broke and by reflex made a fast movement to catch the younger male. Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt how a couple of strong arms were wrapped around him.

"I told you, you would fall." Renji said and unwrapped his arms around the teen. Ichigo got up from where he sat on Renji's stomach and offered Renji help up as he held out his right hand.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't catch me." Ichigo replied as Renji rose from the ground.

Renji brushed of some dirt from his clothes with his hands in a nonchalant way. "My body moved on it's own." He said, not even knowing why he had suddenly out of nowhere thrown himself on the ground, just to catch the brat when he had just a few seconds earlier said that he wouldn't.

Ichigo, on the other hand, felt embarrassed. Trying his best to fight off the ever persistant flushed cheeks, by looking down on his feet. Why did it always end up like this? It always ended up with someting like... Having Renjis arms wrapped around him or having Renji fall ontop of him, or the other way around. Every time they've been hanging out together somthing like that had happened, and what was even worse, he didn't even know how to react to it. He couldn't even say if he hated it or if he actually liked it, all he knew is that it feels like his heart skipped a beat everytime someting like that happened. Does that mean that he actually starts to like Renji in another way than just a friend?

"Ichigo, are you listening to me? Or are you just to amazed by my sexiness to even hear what I'm sayin'?" Renji said mockingly with his usual wolfish grin.

Ichigo hadn't even realized how long he had been staring at Renji, or to put it more correctly, since when had he been staring at him? He was far to lost in his thoughts to even realise that he had moved his gaze from his feet to Renji. "The hell i am." Ichigo snapped as a new layer of scarlett painted his cheeks.

Renji laughed before getting serious again. "But seriously, what are you going to do?" Renji questioned.

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed. "I guess I should just stay here." Ichigo said.

The redhead lifted his eyebrow. "Why? You can always go back to town together with me instead of staying here." Renji said.

"I know, but I think its best if I stay here." Ichigo said. The truth is now when Ichigo thought about it, he could use the rest of the day and night to think things over. He really needed some time alone to think of all the thing's that happened latelty. Not only about his feelings for Renji, but most of all all the weird stuff that happened like the wierd dreams. The fact that there had been no hollows at all, except for Reiatsu that misteriously disappeard and the newly discovered stalker. So being alone might be something good after all.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked

Ichigo just nodded.

"Then I stay here with you." Renji said, not wanting to leave the teen alone in the forest for the night. Who knew what kind of creeps that could show up?

"No, I think its better if you go back to town. You need to go back and let someone heal your shoulder, I've only done the basics so you need to let Urahara take a look at it." Ichigo frowned.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked, not wanting to sound too concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure, and I bet your shoulder just got worse when catching me before" ichigo replied. Renji threw a glance at his shoulder before giving a understanding nod.

When Renji had left, Ichigo sat down leaning against one of the trees. He really needed to think, he had alot on his mind that was really confusing him and he hadn't really taken the time to just sit down and think things through. So right now would be perfect to do so, after all there was no one around to disturb him.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes a few hours later, he sat back up from his leaning posission and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms out. He would guess it was a little after noon since the sun was on its way down.

"Great I fell asleep." Ichigo thought out loud. He had been in deep thoughts before falling asleep, though he had been thinking for quite a long time he didn't accomplish any bigger progress than that everything seemed to connect somehow. it seemed like everyting that has to do with hollows was connected, but why? He had no idea. This last month had been so wierd and complicated, everything started with a big amount of hollows coming, none stopped and they started to come more often with incteased number of hollows. Soon Ishida ended up at hospital, after him it was Chad, even sooner after Chad, it was Inoues turn to get hurt. Then I ended up alone and the hollows kept showing up all the time later that night Renji arrived and we went out hunting hollows like usual and after that... from what I can remember that was the last time we did so. Or actually we did get one hollow warning that night when we went to that night club, but according to renji it was a false alarm. Ichigo thought.

It was getting darker and Ichigo decided to make up a fire, he collected woods and used the little kido Rukia had taught him for emergencies to light the fire. The fire was small but hopefully it would grow bigger with time. Since he had ripped of the sleeve on his shinigami uniform, he had one bare shoulder and it was getting cold. Ichigo dragged his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly.

Damn it, I knew I had forgotten something I left my jacket in my damn room... Ichigo let out a loud sigh. This entire day had went so incredibly wrong and the thought that the rest of the night would probably only get even worse since he started to get hungry, but there was nothing around what he could see was eatable. Ichigo let out a loud growl and buried his face in his crossed arms. The poor teen felt confused, hungry, and bored. He missed having someone around... or to be more specific he missed a certain redhead, though he would rather deny it. He didn't want him to come back and keep him company, he didnt want him to smile or tease him, he didn't like him... or thats at least what he keeps telling himself even though he knows its all a big lie.

"Ichigo, oi, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes once again to stare into a couple brown red eyes. Ichigo flinched. "Renji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked when recognizing those handsome eyes.

Renji smirked at the confused teen, he had come back to make sure that everything was alright, not that he would ever admit it. So instead he said. "I figured that you would get hungry, even though it's late. So I brought you some food." He handed Ichigo a bento.

The teen stared at the bento in his hands, as he mumbled. "Thanks." Renji just smirked as he took a seat on the cold ground and leaned against the tree next to Ichigo's.

It didnt take long for Ichigo to finish his food and then let out a grateful sigh. "You sure were hungry.." Renji said and tried his best to see the teen through the darkness. Ichigo didn't say a word instead he wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

Renji watched the teen shudder and felt bad for him. "Oi, Ichigo come over here." Ichigo moved his gaze from the hot fire to Renji, not saying anything. "Dont give me that look, I can tell you're freezing. You're shivering like a wet kitten." Renji said when Ichigo gave him a look saying 'im not cold.'

"So what if I'm freezing? It's not like you can do something about it." Ichigo mumbled as he hugged his legs even tighter.

Renji let out a sigh, it was amazing how stubborn the teen could be. "You know there is someting called body heat." Renji grinned, though it was dark and Ichigo couldn't see very well, he could tell the redhead was grinning.

"No." Was the only thing he said.

"If you're not coming over here, I'll come and get you. I don't get why you're so stubborn about it, we've slept in the same bed more than just once. In which way is this any different?" Ichigo might be stubborn but he wasn't the only one who could play that game. Ichigo stared at him in disbelief before finally giving in, after all Renji was right.

"Fine." he said and rose, he took careful steps towards the older male to make sure not to stumble on something in the dark. He sat down in between Renji's legs and Renji wrapped his arms around him.

Ichigo couldn't be more grateful for the darkness since he was blushing like a love sick school girl. His heart was beating like crazy. "Why did you come back?" Ichigo mumbled.

"When Urahara had healed my shoulder I decided to come back since I figured you would be bored being here all alone." Renji said which was half true. Ichigo didn't say anything more instead he leaned his back against the bigger males chest.

Why does my heart beat so fast whenever you're around, what does it even mean? Does it mean that I like you more than just a friend? And if I do, do you feel the same?... Why does everything have to be so complicated, why does it have to be Renji?

* * *

><p><strong>this was chapter 6 of unexpected love, hope you liked it! <strong>

**next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is finally up!**

**Chad is a bit "out of character" in this chapter, but it was needed to get this chapter going.**

**Thanks Knights of silence for being my Beta, you really helps me out alot!**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

It's been four days since we returned back from the forest, everything turned out pretty well in the end. Renji and I had decided to go back early in the morning the day after, hoping that Kon would return with my body unharmed, later that day and lucky enough for me he did. though I heard the day after that, from Mizuru that I had been acting really wierd, appearently Kon/my body had played strippoker with Keigo and the rest of the guys thet night and Kon/my body was losing so I had stripped to my boxers, singing songs with Keigo and even tried to flirt with the girls. How the fuck could I let Kon take care of my body? I mean he has done stuff like this before and still I left my body in his care, It must be the stupiest decission I've done for the past month. Lucky enough for me, I asked Renji to use that thing that removes memorys, so he did and deleted all the embarrassing moments with me/Kon. I mean I can't let an idiot like Kon destroy my image.

After that everything has been kinda usual... or actually it haven't. My dreams or should I say nightmares only get worse, the voices, the shadows everything gets clearer every night but I have no Idea what it actually means. Last night I dreamt that I was standing in blood as the voices and shadows kept approaching me and I don't know why but one of the voices feels like I've heard it before but I can't put my finger on it, but I do get a feeling that the owner of the voice isn't a friend.

My also newly discovered stalker keeps following me, I still don't know who it is, though, I know that it's not a human or a friend. Yesterday at my way back from school I felt the very same reiatsu thet I had felt in the forest and appearently it's not Renjis or Shuuhei's. It's a reiatsu I'm not familiar with. I have no idea what this is all about, its just so confusing. I dont know if my stalker have cruel intentions or what so ever, since the stalker hasn't even done anything...yet. I guess I should just wait and see what will happen.

flipping through the channels on the TV, I feel the phone in my jeans pocket vibrate. pulling it out, I see Chad's name on the display.

"Chad, what's up?". It took some time for Chad to answer before he finally said.

"Can you come to the hospital?"

The question actually came as a shock, Chad wouldn't ask me to come unless something was wrong and when I say wrong I mean really wrong.

"Did something happen?" I hear Chad let out a sigh at the other end of the line before saying. "No, it's nothing" It was quiet for a short while before he continued. "You're coming right?" Though Chad says that "It's nothing" I can tell it's a lie, otherwise he wouldn't ask me to come. Normally he would just say it over the phone but since he doesn't I guess it's something important.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Walking in through the hospital doors I make my way to the lady sitting at the reception table. She wore blue cloths with a doctor coat over them and had her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She gave me a smile as a greeting as she waited for me to ask or say what I had to say.<p>

"Hi, I'm here to see Yasutora Sado "

She kept smiling at me before she turned her gaze to the computer and started typing Chad's name. Kami, her smile gives me the chills. Almost like captain Unohana, though Unohana does it on purpose. I bet this lady doesn't know that her wide smile can creep most of her clients out.

"I need you to fill this papers out, please."

I took the pen and the papers she put in front of me and filled out the questions. She still had her creepy smile when I handed the pen and papers back.

"He's in room 23." She said. I thanked her and walked away.

After passing some long white corridors and even the stairs, I finally find the right room. I knocked on the white wooden door and waited patiently to hear some kind of reply from him, I couldn't just walk in. What if he was changing his clothes or something and I would just walk in on him? Well that would have been kinda embarrassing. So I rather knock.

After hearing something like a mumble I pressed down the handle and opened the door, to which reveals Chad standing and staring out through the window. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Should you really be up and walking around?" I asked. He turned to face me. He had his usual emotionless expression, with his bangs covering most of his face. But as he looked at me, I could see how his lips formed a hardly visible smile. I smiled back and walked towards the hospital bed to sit on it. Chad leaned against the wall in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest and lifted his head so that his bangs fell a little to the side so I could at least see a little of his eyes.

"They said that I can go home tomorrow." He said with his dark but also soft voice. I gave him a small smile, feeling kinda happy that he could finally get out of this place. He'd been here long enough already and that would also make some of my guilt ease as well. After all it's kinda my fault that he and the others ended up at hospital from the beginning. If I only had been strong enough, I could have protected them without anyone getting hurt. But as I am right now, I'm to weak to even protect them from pain. It's so... No, I'm so pathetic. People always gets hurt because of me, I mean I can't even keep my family from danger. Like that night when I first met Rukia, those hollows attacked my family because of me. They wanted me and for that, they had to suffer. No matter how much I try, I always end up risking other people's lifes.

"Ichigo!" I looked up to meet Chad's gaze. His usual calm voice suddenly sounded hard and worried, which is actually quite rare. Chad never raises his voice unless he has to, especially not towards me.

"Why are you always doing this?" His angry tone actually shocked me. He has never used that tone towards me before, and I don't really knows why he's mad at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb, Ichigo. Even if you never says it out loud, I know that you're blaming yourself. You always do." He stared me straight in the eyes. "Your eyes says it all."

I really didn't know what to say. Am I really that easy to read? Like an open book? Is it this easy for everyone to see right through me, or is it just Chad that knows me too well? I really didn't know what to say, it's not that I'm embarrassed its just that it feels so weird...

I've never really thought that I express myself in a way that makes it easy for other people to see how I really feel. And, its not like I want people to see right through me, so hearing these words from Chad really surprised me a lot.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. Chad didn't move his gaze from me. He just kept staring.

"It's not me you should apologize to Ichigo." He let out a sigh before he continued. "You're causing yourself pain when you are doing this and we, as your friends or family, don't like to see you in pain." His voice was soft again but still had hints of worry.

"Then what should I do? Should I thank myself everytime I let someone get hurt?" It was only then after I had said it that I realised that I was angry at him for getting his nose into my business and that I had just yelled at him. I didn't really want to yell at him, it just happened. But, I know, mostly I don't even have the right to be mad at him. He's just a good friend that cares about me, but still for some weird reason I can't help but feel pissed off. I guess I'm just tired of people who feel pity for me. Both Renji and Chad had shown that they felt worried about me. And for some strange reason it pisses me off and I don't even know why.

Chad just stared at me, not saying a word. I really felt bad for yelling at him but I couldn't take it back after all, I meant every word I just said. So instead I just stared back. chad sighed again and looked down on the floor. "Maybe you should start to realize that you're not the only person in the world, all the bad things that happens isn't your fault. It's not even your responsibility." He said sounding pretty angry.

"It is, if I was the one who caused it. Which I actually did."

He looked speechless, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He probably knew that I was right. I can't blame him though.

"Was this the only reason you called me here? In that case I think I'll leave." I didn't want to make this whole argument to a fight so leaving was the best thing to do in that moment, so that I could cool off and maybe call later and apologize for my bad behavior.

I didn't reach the door knob before I heard Chad. "No wait, I have something I want to talk to you about." I turned around to face him. he stopped leaning against the wall and started to walk towards me. His expression has totally blank as he approached me. He halted his movement only a few inches away from me. I felt his warm breath against my face. I had no idea what was going on. The best thing I could do was to ask, right? But I stopped myself when I realised that he was leaning in closer, he put his hand under my chin as he close the distance between us, I felt his lips touching mine. For a short second it felt like I had frozen. I didn't know what to do, the only thing I knew was that I didn't want this.

I pushed him away from me as if I'd been touching fire. My cheeks felt like they were burning and I couldn't get a single word out. I must have been gaping like a fish or something, I wanted ask what the hell was going on but the words just wouldn't come out. Why the hell would he try to kiss me? He doesn't like me that way... or does he?

When I had collected myself, I finally got my voice back. "What the fuck was that about?"

Chad gave me his usual glare as he said. "I wanted to see if you would let me kiss you."

"If I would let you kiss me?" Why the hell would he wanna know that? "I wouldn't let anyone kiss me like that out of nowhere."

"Out of nowhere? So if I had asked you, would you then had let me?"

"No...what I mean is that I wouldn't kiss someone unless I actually have those kind of feelings for the person. And right now that person is Re-" I cut my self off as soon as I realised what I was saying, that last part wasn't something I had planned on saying out loud. I stared up only to see a small smirk on his lips.

"I knew it."

I felt really confused, what did he mean with that? "What?" I asked confused.

"I knew you liked him." He took a seat in one of the chairs that stood lined up against the wall. This made me even more confused. How would he know? I mean he's been in the hospital ever since Renji got here and what the hell had a kiss to do with it?

"What do you mean?" My voice sounded dry, so I swallowed in an attempt to water it up a little.

"I started to suspect it already, back in soul society. Not that you were in love with him or something, because you weren't. More like how the two of you always were on each others backs fighting but at the same time were kinda bound to each other. When ever you are Renji was there and were ever he was you were there. And the last time you came to visit with Renji and Shuuhei. You kinda ignored Renji, though he tried desperately to get your attention with his gaze."

"But that was because I was mad at him." I calmly said and waited for him to continue.

"Yeah, I know. But if it had been one of your usual meaningless fights, you wouldn't have acted like that. You would've forgot about it after five minutes." Chad points out.

"Yeah, but that was because he tried to kiss me." I mumbled, still embarrassed to say something like that out loud.

"But you rejected him too right?"

I just nodded, still not understanding what he was trying to get with this. Me rejecting him didn't prove anything.

"So? That doesn't prove anything." I said. Chad let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right, that doesn't prove anything. I guess it's more like a feeling I had." He admits. I stare at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I don't really know were that feeling came from though." He smiles softly. "And when Tatsuki came to visit Inoue, and she asked about you and Renji I was almost sure of it."

I lifted one eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. "What did she ask."

"She asked how you knew Renji and where you met him, how old he is, if he's an high school student, in that case in which school does he go to. Stuff like that."

"So? What does that have to do with me? It sounds to me that she has a crush on him." I said actually feeling a slight hint of jealousy inside.

Chad shook his head as he continued. "No, I don't think that's the case. Inoue asked her where her sudden interest for Renji came from and how she even knew him. Tatsuki said that Renji came with you one time when you two were gonna hang out. She said that she over heard a conversation."

"What conversation?" I asked confused, tilting my head to the side.

"She said that she heard Renji ask what your relationship with Tatsuki was and that you started blushing like crazy." He finished. I just stared at him, how the hell did she even know that? From what I can remember she wasn't even in the room when that happened. Or was she?

"I wasn't blushing."

"She said you were." He said as a small smirk crept up on his face, finding it quite amusing to see me get so embarrassed by such a small matter.

"I wasn't." I stubbornly said." And if I was blushing it was only because he all of a sudden out of nowhere asked a question like that." I said as a defence.

"So I'm wrong? You don't like Renji?"

I let out a sigh, cause I'm still confused about my feelings for him. I mean I know that my feelings for him have definitely change since we first met and that I like him more than a friend, but do I really like him that way? But if I don't like him only as a friend and not as much as a lover, in what way do I like him? A best friend maybe? No that's not it. I like Chad as a best friend and these feelings are definitely not the same. I think about Renji all the time, I can just sit doing my homework and totally out of nowhere start thinking about Renji instead. It feels like no matter what I do I always end up thinking about him... I guess I actually do feel that way for him.

I looked at Chad who patiently waited for my response.

"No, you're right." I whispered, actually surprised that I even admitted it. Normally I wouldn't... but I guess that I can trust Chad in a kinda special way. I lifted my head so that I could look Chad in the eyes, he didn't look shocked or amused that I had told him the truth, his face was unreadable like always. Feeling how I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the silence, I turned back to the door. Feeling Chad's hand grab my arm, I turn back to face him.

"Ichigo im happy that you told me this." He said and I could see how his lips formed a small smile. "But, I can tell that you're worried about something, that don't concerns Renji." He paused and studied my face as if my face would reveal everything I've been trying to hide. "I know you might not want to talk with me about it but I recommend you to go and see Urahara." He said it as if he knew everything, as if he could see right through me. I looked him in the eyes, his gaze was soft and gentle, he truly are one of the few people that I can easily trust and rely on. I know that he's always there for me whenever I need him and that makes me happy.

Chad let go of my arm and took a step back, I smiled at him before turning back to the door and left.

* * *

><p>Staring at the small shop I still consider weather I should go in or not. Is it really worth it? These people are crazy and they would probably not even consider acting like normal people even if I begged them. It will be a pain in the ass... Why did I even come here? I guess that I'm doing this for Chad. I can tell that he's really worried about me and I don't want that. Even if he doesn't know about my current situation he can tell that it's something bothering me and I can actually admit that me, myself, have many times these past days considered on coming here and tell Urahara about it, but in the end I always decided to not since I know how annoying the green dressed man can be.<p>

Walking up to the slide doors, I prepare myself by taking one deep breath. "Well here it goes." I whisper to myself before I slid the doors open. I step in only to see Jinta nagging on Ururu for something probably unnecessarily stupid as usual. Hearing me slide the doors shut, he stops his nagging and turns to face me instead. He stares at me looking quite annoyed for being interrupted while "lecturing" Ururu.

"What do you want, carrothead?" He muttered. "If you're looking for freeloader-san and the other shinigami guy, I can tell you that they are not here." He smirked as if he had said something that would hurt me.

"Sorry to disappoint you shorty, but I'm not here to see them. I want to talk to Urahara." I said as I made my way past him and Ururu. His smirk was quickly wiped off by my words and decided on returning to complain over Ururu's every move. Walking in to the kitchen I saw Tessai preparing dinner and Urahara just sitting on the floor, leaning against the table.

When he noticed me standing in the doorway, his lips instantly formed a teasing grin as he said. "Back to see me already? Did you really miss me that much?" I decided to ignore his childish comment and instead decided to get to the point. I just want to get this whole thing over with...

"Could we talk in private?" I asked as I send him a begging glare. His grin immediately disappeared as he put his fan down on the table and rose from where he sat on the floor. He walked past me as he told me to follow him. He lead me to one of the smaller rooms in the back of the store and locked the door as he made a gesture for me to sit down. I took a seat in the corner of the room while he took the seat right in front of me.

"So Kurosaki-san tell me what's bothering you" He said sounding really serious, not the least sign of childiness or goofyness. Almost made me wonder if he already might knew what I had to say. Looking him straight in the eyes, I sighed before finally opening up... okay I guess this is it...

"I'm not really sure myself what is bothering me the only thing I actually know is that someone is following me around. I have no idea who it is or what they want."

He stared at me with serious eyes, looking like he was thinking before he asked. "Is there anything else that's unusual, or is that it?"

I nodded. "Actually yes, i've been thinking about this a lot. I don't really know but all the weird stuff started the night when Renji came. There hasn't been one single hollow since that night. Well I did get a hollow warning once after that but it was kinda strange since I was the only one who received the warning. Neither Renji nor Shuuhei did. Renji was the one who went looking for it, but apparently he couldn't find it. It was as if it never even existed. First I thought that it might have been something wrong with my combat pass, but... I don't know." I almost growled the last part. I'm just so tired of this whole thing... It's just so annoying and tiring to not know what is going on. I just want it all to stop.

I looked up at Urahara, he looked like he was in deep thoughts. I sat there quiet, waiting for him to break the silence. He took off his striped hat and placed it on the table in front of us, giving me a full view of his face. He brushed his fingers through the blonde hair before letting out a sigh as he asked me. "And how long has this stalker been following you around?"

"Four days." I shortly answered.

"And how often has this stalker been following you?"

"Everytime I leave my house... and sometimes it feels like someone is watching me through my bedroom window." I said sounding kinda disgusted by the last part. I actually expected Urahara to start teasing me about it, but to my surprise he didn't.

Instead he said "I assume this stalker isn't a human."

"Yeah, it's reiatsu is pretty stong." I agreed.

"Can you feel the reiatsu right now?" He asked, tapping his index finger against his chin.

"Yeah it's somewhere close by." I said before realising. "Wait, so you mean that you can't feel it?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question, instead he stood up and asked. "Is there something more that's strange?"

"...I don't really know if it have something to do with it, but I've been having these weird dreams and they have only gotten worse with each passing night." I say almost mumbling.

"Nightmares?" He asked.

"I guess." Not really knowing what else to call them. He nodded and grabbed his hat from the table, placing it on his head. I waited for him to give me some kind of respond or conclusion but he didn't, instead he turned and unlocked the door. I took that as a sign that our little conversation was over and stood up. "Urahara-san... could you please keep this conversation for yourself?" I asked, not wanting anyone else to know about it.

At first he just stared at me but almost in a instant his grin was back on his face and he gladly voiced. "Why, are you worried that I can't keep a secret?" I let out a sigh, this man is really annoying. But, at the same time, he's a good man and I can't help but smile at his joke.

He left the room and I followed. Stepping out of the room, I accidentally walked in to someone almost causing me to fall backwards but the person I whom I had bumped into had fast reflex and quickly grabbed a hold of my waist, pulling me back up before I hit the floor. Looking up, I stared at the very handsome face of the man I just can't stop thinking about...Renji...

I immediately felt how my cheeks started to heat up as a blush made it's way up on my face...damn it why do I blush? It's so... unmanly.

"Ichigo, when did you come?" He smirked, probably because he noticed my blush.

I took a deep breath to calm down before I answered. "I don't know, a while ago" I said trying to sound as arrogant as possible. He just kept smirking and never once before had I ever noticed how perfect his lips actually were, the form, the color, everything... right now it felt like I wanted to lean in and place my lips against his to see if those lips were as soft as they looked like.

"Oi, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Shuuhei said as he appeared infront of us, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Am I interrupting something?" He smirked before I even had the time to answer his first question. I followed his gaze, which led to were Renji's arms still wrapped themselfs around my waist. I quickly removed Renji's arms from my waist and took a few steps away from him as I answered Shuuhei's first question.

"I helped Urahara with something." I lied but I didn't want them to know the real reason. Shuuhei placed one of his muscled arms around my shoulders and started leading me away from Renji and against the guest room.

"I haven't seen you around for a while." He said.

"Yeah I know, I've been busy." I said as we entered the room. Renji entered right after us.

"But you're staying for a while right?" He asked.

"Me and Renji were thinking of going down to the basement to train, why don't you come with us?" Shuuhei filled in.

"No I have to go home, I promised my sister to help her with her math homework." I lied.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was thinking that maybe I could teach you something new. Maybe something that can be helpful during a fight. Like last time." Renji smirked.

I blushed at the memory of the last time Renji had said thet he would show me how to keep my balance steadier during a fight, and he all of a sudden had kissed my neck... I walked back to the door without saying anything and stepped out. I closed the door after me and hurried out of the store. Why am I feeling like this? This feeling is totally new for me and I don't even know how to react to it. It feels as if my heart would jump out of my chest. It beats so hard... I hate feeling like this, It's fucking annoying, but I can't help it... If it hadn't been for Renji I wouldn't feel like this. He forced me to become this way.

Maybe, just maybe... My feelings for him would disappear if I avoided him for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Renji and Shuuhei wasn't in this chapter that much... but we can't always get what we want right? we will see more of them in the next chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is finally up! I'm so happy to be able to start updating again, school seriously took every single power in my body and made me to tired to write on my fanfic's, but in the end it was worth it. **

**Anyway I hope you'll like the new chapter!**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Pov<p>

It's been one week since I was at the Urahara shop, telling Urahara about the strange stuff that's happened lately. I had hoped that Urahara would know the answer to my problem, but sadly enough he seemed to be just as clueless as me. If he did know something, he was hiding it from me. But I don't that's the case. I know that he would probably do anything to help me if he could. Even though he's an annoying bastard, he's a good man and does his best to make things better for me and the others. I almost feel bad for not paying him a visit, though right now I just can't. No not right now, not until Renji has gone back to soul society.

I've been avoiding him for a week now. Every time he calls me, I turn my phone off. When he came to my house the other day, Yuzu let him in but I locked myself into my room saying I had a cold and didn't want to let anyone near me since I didn't want to make anyone sick. At first he refused to leave, saying that a small cold couldn't hurt him and that I was just acting stupid but after a while he gave up and left. Somehow I felt pretty lonly when he left, I really wanted to see him... but I just can't... not right now, not until my feelings for him have disappeared.

Everything is just too confusing right now. I can't even explain my feelings for him... Well I do know that I definetly like him more than just a friend, but I'm not sure of how deep these feelings truly are. I don't know if I've actually fallen for him or if it's just a small stupid crush. I hope it's just a crush though. That would make it so much easier to just get over him. I don't know what to do if these feelings don't go away. What if he were to find out about my feelings for him, would he reject me? Would he tell me I'm disgusting? Or would he simply laugh at me? I really have no idea what to think. He's tried to kiss me more than just once, but yet he's not gay. I've seen him flirting with girls many times. The glances he gives them is something I've never seen seen him give a guy, so he's definetly not bi either. I just don't get why he's being so flirty with me if he's not even serious. I know that he doesn't like me that way and that he probably never will, but still when he's acting like this, he's lightning hope within me... false hope... and I fucking hate it. Why can't he just leave me alone? He's just making my situation even worse when he's around teasing me. Aside from renji Shuuhei has been calling me and trying to get a hold of me. At first I was avoiding him too since he would probably bring renji if I were to meet up with him and I don't want that. Though when Shuuhei called last night, I was so high on sleep that I didn't realise I had answered the call by mistake and since I couldn't just press the red button to end the call cause he would realise that I was avoiding him, I managed to voice out a tired "hi".

FLASHBACK

"Oh so you're alive after all." I heard Shuuhei's voice on the other end. I didn't have to see him to know that he's smirking.

"Am I? I thought I was dead." I said with sarcasm. I could hear him laugh as I reached over my desk to light the small office lamp. When I had enough light to actually see anything I glanced over at the small watch standing next to it. It was fucking 1:46 at night...

"Well you sure as hell haven't shown any life sign. I've called you a million times but you haven't picked up your damn phone." This time he sounded serious, almost pissed.

Why would he be pissed? I mean he has no damn right to be pissed at me. "Compared to some people I actually do things during the days. If you use your brain a little you might have figured I've been busy." I said.

I could hear Shuuhei snort. "Whatever you say, kid."

"And don't call me kid. You know I don't like it, so cut it out."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what are you doing?"

Seriously? I let out an exhausted sigh, right now I wanted to punch the black haired shinigami so bad. "It's fucking 1:46 at night, what do you think I'm doing?"

It was quiet for a while, almost making me wonder if he had ended the call but then I heard his voice again. "Oi, wanna hang out?"

"Shuuhei, you do realize it's the middle of the night, right?"

I could hear shuuhei laugh as he said. "Yeah I'm fully aware of that."

"And you don't think you can wait till tomorrow?"

"Come on Ichi, I'm fucking freezing to death."

I grimaced at the nickname. "It's not my faul-... Wait, what do you mean you're freezing to death? Where are you?" I asked as I realized what he had just said.

"I'm outside, idiot."

"Outside? As in outside my house?" I jolted upright in my bed to look out through the window. It was dark outside but the lights from the street lamps made it easier for me to see. Exactly as Shuuhei had said. He was indeed standing there in his gigai with his cellphone held against his ear. He was dressed in nothing else other than his ripped jeans, a short sleeved T-shirt and converse. No wonder he was freezing...

I opened the window and leaned out enough for Shuuhei to see me. "Shuuhei!" I whispered, yet loud and harsh enough for him to hear me. Shuuhei turned his head in my direction and I could see how his lips instantly formed a smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I tried to keep my voice as hushed and calm as possible. After all, I didn't want to wake my sisters up or having my dad rushing in here wondering what's going on.

Shuuhei ended the call and putted the phone back in his jeans pocket. He grinned at me as he said. "Like I just said, let's do something." He yelled as he headed for my window.

"Would you keep your voice down damn it! Or do you want my dad to mistake you for being a burglar and attack you?" I hushed him, trying not to shout myself though it was very hard not to.

"Then get your ass out here already!" He yelled as if he didn't listen or even care about what I had just said.

"Hell no! It's in the middle of the night. I have to be able to wake up for school tomorrow and I need my sleep." I retorted.

I watched him as he crossed his arms over his chest with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Well I'm not going anywhere, so I guess I'll just stand here outside your window and keep calling you until I get what I want."

Seriously? So fucking annoying...

I stared at him as if I wanted to kill him, though he looked totally unaffected and instead leaned against the fence behind him. I wanted to beat the crap out of him so bad but that would probably wake the whole neighborhood up...

I let out a defeated sigh as I said. "Fine." He looked so satisfied it was annoying. "But, we won't hang out, we will sleep." I whispered.

He grinned, his words came out like a purr. "I'll take what I get."

Five minutes later he successfully climbed in through my window.

"So this is your room huh?" He asked as he let his eyes explore my room. "It's smaller than I thought."

"If my room isn't enough for you, you can go and sleep somewhere else cause I don't even want you here to begin with." I know I sound harsh on him, but it's his own fault for coming here in the middle of the night and disturbing my very needed sleep and then won't even go away when I fucking ask him to.

Shuuhei looks like he doesn't really care what I just said though, instead he walks over to sit on my bed. I stare at him before deciding to go back to sleep. I made myself comfortable in my blanket once again and pulled the soft covers all the way up to my chin. I could hear Shuuhei rustle with his clothes in the background. Even if he undressed as quiet as possible it was annoying.

I opened my eyes as I grunt. "Could you please hurry up? I'm trying to sleep here." I immediately regretted opening my eyes. The first thing I see is a completely naked raven haired male standing in front of me. And what's even worse is that he just stood there all naked with his hands on his hips as if it was totally normal. He didn't even seem the slightest bit embarrassed.

I quickly pulled the covers over my head "WTF Shuuhei! Put your boxers back on!"

I heard shuuhei laugh as he said. "You said we were going to sleep, I'm only preparing for bed."

"Then why are you naked?"

"I always sleep naked, clothes would only make it sweaty." He said

"Well you'll have to wear at least your boxers if you're going to spend the night in my room!"

I could hear him let out an annoyed growl. "Fine, whatever." He murmured.

Finally feeling satisfied I pulled my covers lower again. "You'll be sleeping in the closet." I yawned.

Of course Shuuhei would complain about it. "Are you fucking serious? The fucking closet? I thought that you would at least let me sleep in your bed!"

"Like hell I would share my bed with you! And BTW my bed is to small for two people"

"Oh, but if I'm not mistaken isn't the size of your bed the same as the mattress you and Renji shared at Urahara's and you didn't really mind sleeping with Renji." He paused and for a moment there I thought I saw his eyes grow darker, he almost seemed pissed. "Or is it that Renji is special to you?"

My throat all of a sudden felt dry, I didn't know what to say. Well yes I did know what to say, I would definitely deny it, there's just no way I would admit it to Shuuhei but for some reason the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I swallowed and I finally managed to get out a. "No..."

He rose an eyebrow. "Ya sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why the hell would I say no if I didn't even mean it!"

He just kept staring at me. "You tell me"

"Fine you can sleep here." I gave in, his wolfish grin was apparent as he got in next to me under the bed covers.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt something hit me in the head. I look up to lock eyes Tatsuki who had just hit me with her fist. "You've been dozing off through the entire lesson." She scolded. I lifted my hand to look at the small watch around my wrist. To my surprise the lesson was indeed over and I could finally go home.

All of a sudden I felt it, I felt it again. That reiatsu. I could feel it so clearly, as if the person or creature was right outside the window. I stood up from my chair and hurried over to the window. I unlocked it and opened it, I reached out as far as possible, yet not enough to fall over. I took a deep breath as I concentrated on the reiatsu. But then all of a sudden it was gone. I couldn't feel it at all, it was almost as if it hadn't been there to begin with. It had just disappeared.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, I turn around to meet the gazes of my friends. They all stared at me as if I were crazy but at this moment I couldn't care any less. So instead I turned to Chad.

"Chad could you feel it?"

Chad stared at me as if I was completely lost, then he just shook his head.

What the hell is this? Why the hell am I the only one who can feel that reiatsu? It seems like I'm actually the only one who can feel it. First when I had talked to Urahara about this and he told me that he couldn't feel it I thought that maybe I had just imagined it or that I was just to worn out and had started to feel things that wasn't even there, but now I'm sure. There is just no way that I have just been imagining things.

"Are you sure?" I asked Chad, only to make sure that he had definitely not felt that reiatsu.

Again he shook his head. "I'm sorry Ichigo but I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Even if Chad hardly ever shows any emotions, I could see it. He was worried. Worried about me. I could clearly see it in his dark brown eyes. His gaze was so soft yet sharp and for some reason it kinda hurts to have him look like that. The least I wanted was to push my worries over to someone else.

Chad must have been able to know what I was thinking about, since the next thing I knew was his hand on my shoulder as he gave me a gentle smile and reassuring words. "Everything will be okay."

He squeezed my shoulder lightly before letting go. Smiling as I grab my bag. "Yeah I'll be fine, why wouldn't I? I mean I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing to worry about at all, I'm only tired that's all. So I'll go home now." I rushed out of the classroom. I just couldn't stand it! I've done it again, I've managed to worry him again, to push my worries over to someone else and beside that I could clearly see the pity in those deep dark eyes. I hate it when people pities me, I just can't take it. Even if I know that Chad didn't mean anything bad with it, I hated that pitying look on his face. Especially when it came from Chad. He never pities me or at least never show's if he do, cause he knows how much I dislike it, but this time he showed it in a way that actually made me feel helpless...weak...

Finally out of the building I headed towards the school gates. To my surprise I saw two guys waving at me. At first I wasn't sure if I actually saw right but as I got closer I realized it was Renji and Shuuhei. I stopped in my tracks as I was having an inner battle with myself, about whether I should go to them, listen to whatever they want so say and then make up some kind of lie. Then I could try to quickly escape them. Or, should I retreat back into the building again and wait for them to grow tired of waiting for me and then leave on their own. But when thinking more realistic I realized it was just not a chance that they would actually leave without getting what they want.

I collected myself as I started walking again. As I got closer I could see the smirk on both of their faces. I focused my gaze on Renji and all of a sudden it felt like my heart was trying to break out of my chest. God those handsome eyes when staring at me in a way that almost made me feel uncomfortable but at the same time I wanted to feel that gaze on me for the rest of my life. As my heart kept beating harder I was starting to feel more nervous. I've been avoiding renji for a while now and im pretty sure he has realised it.

Stopping in front of them Shuuhei greets me by throwing one of his arms around my shoulder. "Finally! Do you know how long we've been standing here waiting for you?"

I focused my gaze on my shoes not wanting to meet any of their eyes, especially not Renji's. "It's not my fucking fault, I didn't ask you to come here." I point out almost bitterly. I could hear a loud laugh, I stared up to see Renji's laughing face. God I hadn't noticed until now how much I had actually missed hearing his loud, sometimes cruel laugh. It wasn't only the laugh I had missed to be honest, I missed him. Everything about him. I missed how much fun we could actually have together, how caring he's been acting lately and to my own surprise even his teasing.

He stopped laughing, ruffling my hair. "God I've missed that hot temper of yours."

I felt my cheeks heat up, it actually makes me really happy to hear that.

"What are you doing here." No matter how much I wanted to hang out with them, especially Renji, I just couldn't.

Renjis cocky grin was back as he said. "We're going to the beach, you're coming with us right?

"Are you serious? The beach? You do realize that it's way to cold to go to the beach." Okay it's spring, it's a beautiful weather and it's kinda hot outside but one thing is definitely obvious, it's still to cold in the water for a swim.

None of them seemed to really care, judging from their expressions they wouldn't let me by any chance change their minds.

"Well, have fun then. Bye." I started walking again but didn't get very far before I felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji yanked me towards him, making me collide with his hard muscled chest. I immediately push him away only to avoid body contact. I looked up to stare at him and to my annoyance he looked rather amused by my reaction. God , what I wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"I'm going home, there's just no way in hell I'm going to the beach."

This time it was Shuuhei who grabbed a hold on me, by putting both of his hands on my hips. What the fuck, seriously! What's with them and their damn hands, don't they know how to keep them for themselves?

"Come on Ichi, only for a short while." I got out of his grip as he continued. "Look, you know that we won't let you go anywhere as long as you refuse to come with us."

Why do they have to be so annoying? "Fine, but I won't stay long." Both of them looked really satisfied as I finally gave in to them. Renji grabbed my wrist and started leading me in the direction I knew a sea was located.

He held me by my wrist all the way. I could have easily yanked my hand away, but for some reason I didn't want to. I kinda realised that I liked the feeling of having his skin against mine. I knew that I probably shouldn't let it get over my head. That I should have pulled my arm out of his grip and gotten away from him as fast as possible, but neither my body or heart would let me. Because I liked it, to be with him and having him close to me. If only he had felt the same about me. As he kept pulling me with them I could feel my heart slightly aching. I don't think I had actually realised how much I've really missed him and how much I actually wanted to be with him. It would be so much easier for me to just tell him how I really felt about him and just get it off my shoulders, but that would risk our friendship... He would probably be grossed out by me and tell me how disgusting I am. Even if he doesn't, he would probably think it's annoying and start avoiding me and that would probably break me, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Right now I hate myself for being so weak and scared. These feelings are totally new to me, I've never in my entire life felt like this before. I'm so confused and I really don't know what to do.

I hadn't even noticed that we were there until I felt Renji let go of me. His hand had left a red mark on my wrist but it didn't hurt. Renji turned to me with a smirk as he started removing his shirt. Almost as if he wanted me to stare at him when he undressed. I quickly turned my head to avoid looking at him. instead I met Shuuhei's gaze, he had already stripped to his boxers. He stared at me, licking his lips before walking over to me. He was standing close, to close for my liking. His chest pressing against mine as he leaned down and whispered with a husky voice. "Standing in front of you like this, reminds me of the other night."

I couldn't help but blush as he looked down at me smirking when seeing my reaction. Why the hell did he have to bring that up? It's so fucking embarrassing. Why did he have to remind me of it?

"What do you mean about the other night?"

Shit I had totally forgot about Renji. I turned around to face him. He stood there in only his black boxers and for some reason wearing a rather serious expression.

Shuuhei put his arm over my shoulder as he said. "We were just talking about the night when he let me spend the night with him."

Renjis furrowed his eyebrows. "When did that happen?"

"last night ." I mumbled. For some reason Renji looked really pissed. I couldn't look him in the eyes, for some reason it felt like I had betrayed him even if I had no reason to feel that way since we weren't even dating. "He came over in the middle of the night, saying that he wanted to hang out. I said no but then he refused to leave unless I would go with him, so instead I offered him to spend the night in my room" I explained. I don't know why I even bothered to explain myself to him. It's not like he would give a fuck about it anyway, but at the same time I couldn't help but hope that he actually would feel at least a slight bit of jealousy.

Renji then glared at Shuuhei, his face totally unreadable. He then let out a sigh before turning to the sparkling silent water. He then ran towards it, not even stopping before he threw himself in the beautiful ocean. Shuuhei soon disappeared as well, leaving me all alone at the empty beach. It wasn't a surprise that no one was around. I don't think that anyone who's normal would come here at this time at the year. Only idiots like those two in the water is stupid enough to think that it's hot enough for the beach.

I shuddered as I felt something cold against my neck. I stared up to see Renji grinning as he pressed his cold and wet hand against my neck. I immediately moved away from his touch, mostly because of the coldness of his hand.

"Why are you sitting here?" He grins.

I rolled my eyes, as if the answer wasn't obvious? "I'm sitting here because you forced me to come here, why else would I be sitting on a empty beach." I stated.

"I mean, why are you sitting here when you should be in the water with me." He smirks.

God I must be blushing so madly right now. If even possible his smirk grew even wider. The next thing I knew was that he had lifted me up in bridal style and was already making his way towards the shimmering water. Smirking down evilly to me, I realized what he was about to do. I immediately started to struggle to get out of his hold but his strong arms was holding me to hard to let me escape.

"Renji, put me down!"

He laughed as he ignored me. "Renji, I'm fucking serious! Put me down!" I yelled pushing at his chest in a attempt to making him lose his hold of me, but of course I failed.

"Make me." He purred in my ear. Seriously what was he even trying to do?

"It's not very easy with your fucking arms almost crushing my ribs."

He laughed before saying. "Okay I'll put you down." Finally! "But" of course there would be a but, how couldn't I have guessed? "But what you asshole?"

"I'll put you down if you kiss me."

What the hell? Why would he want that? Was he trying to make fun of me? A hundred questions ran through my head at the same time and I didn't seem to be able to answer any of them.

"Renji, it's not funny, just put me down!"

"Not until I get what I want." God I hate how stubborn he is! Without his stubbornness I wouldn't be forced to be here to begin with. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." I put my hand on one of his cheeks as I leaned up to kiss the other one. I pressed my lips gently against his soft skin, I soon pulled back, seeing a really satisfied smile on his face. I felt how my own cheeks heated up. I was so embarrassed. "I was talking about a kiss on the lip's, but I guess that one will have to wait to next time." He grinned as he finally putted me down. As soon as I felt the sand under my feet again I kept my eyes plastered on the ground. Not wanting to meet his gaze. I really felt like crying but forced my emotions away as good as possible. For Renji it was only teasing and fooling around, but for me it was so much more. I don't think he will ever realise how much it actually hurts.

I make a fast excuse, saying I had to go home and do my homework. I couldn't stay there I had to get away. To be alone for a while. To just think.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, see you soon! :)<strong>


End file.
